Enemies Surround Us
by TheGiftofAslan
Summary: After Peter is captured in the Raid against Miraz's Castle, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy will do anything to save him. But in these desperate times, their allies turn to their greatest enemy for help. Now, they are trapped with enemies all around them. This will be the ultimate test for the Kings and Queens of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Mercy

The gate leading outside of Miraz's castle shut right in front of Peter's horse, causing the horse to flail upwards. Peter smashed into one of his fellow Narnians as he landed onto the stoned castle grounds. He heard the whistling of arrows fly into his people as he managed to gather the helplessness of the situation around him. They were trapped.

He heard Susan yelling his name, but could not see her with his people trying to claw their way out of the sealed gate. The person he had fallen into, a faun, helped him to his feet. _I am going to die in here_ , Peter realized. Panic filled Peter's heart once he came to this conclusion. He didn't want to die, not like this. _Doesn't matter, I am King, I need to help my people_ , he reasoned with himself, trying to remain calm. He heard the bridge closing behind him, sealing them in the castle even more.

"No, your majesty," the faun was horrified, and it seemed only after the faun spoke did the remaining Narnians realize that their King was among them. Miraz's men continued hailing arrows at them. He only had one option to save his people, even if that meant dying himself.

He pushed passed his people into the opening, holding his hands up after he put his sword back in his sheath, only to hear a "hold your fire" order ring out from one of Miraz's captains. Peter looked around: archers surrounded them and infantrymen held swords and spears on the ground. He caught sight of Miraz after he came down the balcony's stone steps to meet Peter, causing Peter to lower his arms once they were only a few feet away from one another.

The guard on Miraz's left made a hand gesture, and all of the archers moved their aim to Peter. There were gasps coming from behind Peter after this. Peter felt every eye in the castle was trained on Miraz and him. The archers were to keep his people in check; they wanted no attempts to save Peter or to kill Miraz.

His fellow lords and guards surrounded Miraz when he approached. His face held in a wicked grin, his eyes danced over Peter. He must have known Peter was out of options, this was a desperate plea coming out of Peter's mouth, "Miraz, I ask you to let my people go. Do not punish them for my mistake. Take my life, but spare theirs." Even though Miraz was no King, Peter hoped that Miraz would understand mercy, even if it were only as a soldier.

The Narnians protested behind him, shouting that he could not do that, that their king needed to save himself. Their protests would not sway Peter. He had accepted that he was going to die because of his failure, now he just wished it were only he who would pay this price.

Miraz's face lit up with interest and malice at Peter's people addressing him as "King". Miraz made a small gesture with his head, and two guards came over to Peter, grabbing him by the arms. The Narnians yelled angrily at this, but not one of them moved.

Peter did not fight the guards as they bound his wrists behind his back with tightly tied rope. They dragged Peter forward, shoving him to his knees in front of Miraz. Once Peter steadied himself, he reached Miraz's eyes while Miraz towered over him. That grin did not leave Miraz's face.

"Your plan has failed," Miraz simply put. "Your people followed you into a battle they could not have hoped to win."

"They were only here because I gave the order. Allow them to leave unharmed, you may do what you wish to me, but give my people their lives."

Miraz seemed intrigued to say the least, "I already have you, boy. You have nothing to bargain with me."

"I plead you to have mercy on my people," Peter said, trying to not allow being called "boy" insult him too much. He needed to save his people because it was the last thing he was going to be able to do in this life. "Punish me alone for this."

Miraz crouched down, cupping Peter's chin with his hand before vigorously grabbing Peter's cheeks with his fingers, driving his nails into Peter's face as he forced Peter to look into his eyes.

Miraz's voice spoke with a superiority and an unreadable intent, "Now, now, your majesty, I am not a cruel man. I understand mercy. Very well, I will punish you for this crime alone."

Miraz released Peter's face. Relief poured over him, he did not even have time to be afraid for himself.

"Seize him," Miraz's voice called out once Miraz was walking away.

His guards grabbed hold of Peter, holstering him up to his feet; they turned him back around to face his people who all nervously looked to their king. Peter tried to look reassuring, brave, at least for his people.

"There is just one more thing." Miraz stopped in his tracks as he said this. He turned back on his heels. He returned to Peter's side, whispering in Peter's ear, causing him to shudder under the grasps of the two guards. "Your punishment will not be death." Peter's eyes widened as Miraz leaned back, a malicious smile plastered on his face. "Take the king to the dungeons when you are done," Miraz ordered one of the guards holding him. Miraz turned to leave, when he added, "Oh, and make sure he watches."

Miraz left Peter's side to head back in his castle, only confusing Peter for a moment before he heard a distant guard yell, "Archers, on the ready!" The archers returned their attention back to the Narnians.

"No!" Peter shouted. Peter struggled against the guards, not for himself, but for his people. He could not just watch his people die. "Miraz, spare their lives, you said—" Miraz stopped where he was, looking back at Peter wickedly.

"This is why boys are not kings," Miraz chided him. "Now, you will pay for your mistake." He gave the order, and all the archers opened fire at the Narnians.

"Please, stop!" Peter cried out, watching as each of the arrows pierced his people.

The Narnians tried to charge Miraz or to save Peter, it really did not matter which. Most were cut down with arrows, others by the swords of Miraz's guards.

"Stop! You don't have to do this!" Peter pleaded, but no one responded to his pleas.

Peter tried to look away only for a new pair of hands to yank his head back by his hair. Tears erupted from his eyes as he was forced to watch in horror his own people being slaughtered right before his eyes.

* * *

Edmund knew the raid went horrendously long before he got onto the Gryphon's back. He just hoped everyone got out unharmed. He no longer heard the sounds of a battle, just the shouts from a distance. The Gryphon, Ergon and Edmund flew high above the castle. Edmund knew that this battle was long over; he could no longer help anymore.

They flew over the courtyard to head back to the How, and that is when he saw one of the worst things he could ever imagine: Bodies of Narnians littered the courtyard; some were still alive as arrows soared into them.

While that was enough to make Edmund's heart to break, what he saw by Miraz's guards made him want to pass out. Even at this distance, Edmund knew it was Peter: three guards held him, making him watch as they killed the trapped Narnians. He heard Peter's pleas for them to stop. His brother's voice was already hoarse from him yelling at this murder.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled in horror as the last Narnian fell, unmoving. They escaped the courtyard's view. Edmund yanked on Ergon's hair to make him go back, but Ergon would not budge. "We have to go back!"

"No, your majesty, we cannot risk trying to save King Peter," Ergon refused. "We cannot lose both of you."

"Please, turn back, we don't have to go down there, please, I have to see what they are going to do to him," Edmund pleaded as tears were near his eyes. _I need to know if they are going to kill him_ , his mind terrifyingly thought of this.

Ergon reluctantly turned back around. They soared over the courtyard once more as Edmund watched the three guards dragging Peter away, Peter fighting with them every step of the way. One guard punched Peter, causing him to double over, which let the guards get a better hold of him.

"No," Edmund whispered. "We have to save him." Ergon refused. Edmund reached inside his boot for his dagger, aiming as carefully as he could. "Fine, then, I am going to make the man who punched him regret it." Ergon protested, but only too late.

Edmund fired the knife, landing directly in the back of the guard that punched Peter, who had his fist raised as if to punch Peter again. The guard yelled in surprise. Peter's head looked up to Edmund. The guards holding him did the same. They called for the archers to shoot Edmund and Ergon down.

"Ed! Get out of here!" Peter warned as Edmund saw the threat of the archers. Peter's efforts to escape seemed to double, but to no avail. Ergon dodged the arrows; Edmund saw Peter yelling towards them, begging them to leave. The last Edmund saw of Peter was him thrashing against Miraz's guards as they dragged him inside the castle. The door slamming shut behind them cut off all of Peter's yells for Edmund.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled for his brother. Ergon and Edmund were then out of sight of the castle. No longer in danger of the arrows, and more crucially, no longer able to rescue Peter. "Please, Ergon," Edmund begged softly.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," Ergon spoke gently as they flew over the forests towards the How.

Edmund's mind could not even focus on trying to come up with a plan for now what they should do. He could not even process it. Instead, Edmund cried for his brother, buried his face in Ergon's mane. The remainder of their flight was in silence, only Edmund's sobs could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

Susan looked back, seeing the gate close behind them. She saw Peter be flung from his horse.

"Peter!" She yelled. They were well passed the bridge by the time Glenstorm had stopped, looking back at their friends trapped behind the gate. Caspian was on her right, his horse shifting nervously. "Peter!" She called for her brother, her mind not knowing what to do with this new information. They could not leave Peter there, not to die. They had to do something. Anything.

Susan climbed off Glenstorm only to have her arm caught by him. Instead of uttering a word, he returned his focus back to the gate where Susan saw one of his sons, Rainstorm, trapped behind. His grip loosened, and she knew that he understood her distress. She pulled away from him.

Susan felt her own heart panic. _Peter was going to die in there._ "We have to go back," Susan commanded. "We have to save them." Caspian was next to her, telling her they could not. "Peter is in there. I am not leaving him," Susan reasoned.

Peter had made sure she had gotten out of there safely with Glenstorm. He had only stayed behind to try to get as many of their people out of the castle as he could. He was only being a noble King. _Please, Aslan, help me save my brother_.

"Susan, there is no time," Caspian spoke gently to her. "We have to get out of here."

"I will not leave him," Susan told Caspian. She saw the bridge begin to close. She moved towards it only for Caspian to grab hold of her arms.

"We will die if we go in there," Caspian said.

"He's my brother," Susan said. _I cannot leave him like this_.

"I am sorry, Susan. We have to leave."

She turned her attention to Glenstorm. "There must be something we can do," she pleaded.

"No, my queen, Prince Caspian is right." Glenstorm shook his head.

"But Peter?" Susan managed in a soft whisper.

No, he could not be left behind. He was her big brother, who always came through even in the bleakest of situations. He was always there, always there for her. She had to be there for him. She could not leave him to die. Miraz was going to kill him.

"We must leave, Queen Susan," Glenstorm urged, looking as distraught as she thought she was looking. "The High King is gone."

At those five simply words, her heart broke, and she no longer fought Caspian to leave. She looked back as the bridge slammed shut, sealing Peter's fate. Caspian helped her onto his horse, but she did not even look at him. She stared off as her entire world was fading away. Her brother was gone. And nothing else seemed all that important anymore.

* * *

After being beaten several more times and battling the guards every step of the way, it felt like hours since Peter had even a moment to rest. However, that moment arrived after the guards dragged him into a stone cell. Despite his futile efforts, the guards chained his feet and his wrists to the wall. With a spit and a curse against him, the guards left Peter alone in his cold cell.

The manacles were tightly bound to his wrists and ankles, but the slack of the chain was actually rather loose, giving him enough room to lie down if he chose to. However, despite how numbly exhausted he felt, he could not even attempt any sort of sleep.

Once the guards were completely gone, Peter found himself resting against the wall with his knees pulled closed, and his face in his hands. His entire mind seemed weighed down by all he had witnessed. The physical pain was minimal compared to the great sorrow and grief Peter felt about his own people. Over and over the massacre played in his head.

 _Why did Miraz have to kill them? He could have shown them mercy_ , Peter thought to himself. He soon realized that it did not matter too much why Miraz did or did not because it would not change what happened. It just fueled Peter's hatred for him.

Peter wondered why Miraz kept him alive. There was little advantage to it as far as Peter could tell. He was quite certain Miraz would tell him sooner or later why. _Men like that do not just spare life without reminding the person the debt they owe him_ , Peter thought.

His mind shifted to Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. He hoped they got out safely and prayed to Aslan that they would not be foolish enough to try to save him. He doubted he would ever see them again, and that filled him with a deep despair. Peter wished his siblings knew how much he loved them. He needed them to know. There were so many things he wanted to say to them, words left unsaid. He would never be able to say them now.

Peter's mind returned to the massacre he witnessed. His people were slaughtered in front of him, and he did _nothing_. Their deaths were senseless and ruthless. All of those Narnians had trusted Peter to lead them, and he cost them their lives instead. He would never forgive himself for that. This was his fault.

Peter felt tears escape his eyes. As quietly as he could, he cried for his people. "Aslan, I am so sorry," Peter's voice barely a whisper. "This whole mess is my fault. Please, forgive me." Through his tears, Peter lowered his head, grieving his people and prayed they found true peace in Aslan's Country.

Repeatedly, Peter blamed himself. He wished he could take it all back. After hours of this, the tears stopped coming. While his mind still very sorrowful, he decided with a renewed determination filling him that he was to going to stop Miraz from hurting any more of his people at any cost, he was certain of that.

* * *

Running from the Stone Table room, Lucy made her way up to the entrance of the How. First, she saw Susan, and then she saw the rest of their people. Lucy's face twisted with distress.

"What happened?" Lucy asked in a broken voice.

Based on their expressions and the small size of their numbers, she knew something had gone terribly wrong. Susan and Caspian led the march back to the How, and Lucy saw only a few of the familiar faces she had seen when they all left on the raid. The rest of the group seemed to wait a few yards back as Caspian and Susan came up to Lucy.

Caspian looked ashamed, disappointed. Susan's face broke Lucy's heart. Susan was distraught, tears streaks etched into her cheeks, the world's weight hanging on Susan's shoulder. If this was how Susan looked, Lucy wondered how badly Peter was. He always bore the responsibility of the world, even when he did not need to. That was when Lucy noticed that she not only did not see her eldest brother, but also did not see her other brother either.

Only a moment later did Lucy ask, "Where's Peter and Edmund?" Susan's entire body froze at this question. Susan would not meet her eyes, as Lucy's worst nightmares crept into her mind. "Where are they?"

Caspian was the one to answer her, "Edmund and Ergon were flying overhead a few miles back." Lucy looked grateful to him for answering her question.

"And Peter? Walking in the back?" she offered hopefully, but when she received no responses from either of them, she knew deep in her heart that this was not the case. More forcefully, her voice cracked as she asked, "What happened to Peter?"

Susan finally met Lucy's eyes, tears filled Susan's as she shook her head. "We couldn't save him," Susan managed softly.

Lucy could not fathom it. Not Peter, he always came back. Against the great Giants in the North or the White Witch, he came home. He could not just not come home. She needed him. She loved him. She could not imagine a day without him.

Before Lucy could think much more, Susan pulled her into a hug. _No, this could not be possible_. They did not come back to Narnia for her brother to die. Lucy tried to fight her tears as she noticed the remaining of their people were observing their King and Queens. She was not successful; the tears came evidently.

"Edmund," she heard Caspian say. Lucy saw Ergon and Edmund land behind them. Susan and Lucy pulled apart from their hug, but still clung onto one another. Edmund climbed off Ergon in one swift motion, making his way over to them.

"Miraz has captured Peter," Edmund said.

"Peter is alive?" Susan asked, disbelief clear on her and Lucy's faces. One moment ago, Lucy did not know what she would do without Peter; now, she was grateful at the possibility of him being all right.

"He was when I flew over the courtyard. They dragged him inside the castle," Edmund explained with a stern look on his face.

Lucy could tell he had been crying, and based on the looks of it, a lot, but he was fighting passed that to focus on saving Peter. Relief poured from Lucy as she happily accepted to put her faith in the idea that Peter was still alive and being held as a prisoner. Alive meant there was a chance to save him, and she always preferred that to the alternative.

"Were there any other prisoners Miraz was taking?" Caspian looked puzzled as he asked Edmund. Edmund only shook his head.

"That does not make much sense," Susan said once her own relief had left her. "Why would he keep Peter alive when he could have killed him with the rest of the Narnians?"

"He could want to use Peter against us," Lucy offered. "To make us surrender?"

"But he doesn't have to, he already has the advantage over us, he doesn't need Peter," Susan reasoned.

Lucy did not really care _why_ Peter was still alive; she was just overjoyed that he was. She still had another chance to see her brother safe and sound again. That was all she cared about.

Caspian shook his head, "Miraz is a spiteful man. Whether or not he plans to kill Peter, he will certainly make him suffer terribly for going against him."

"That is why he forced Peter to watch him kill our people," Edmund added, regretfully.

"If you are right, then we need to find a way to rescue Peter quickly," Lucy decided.

"We do not have the numbers," Edmund sadly pointed out. "We hardly have enough to hold the How."

"We should have never gone to Miraz's castle," Caspian said. "Peter and the other Narnians would still be here."

"If you just followed the plan, they would be here too," Susan shot a dangerous look to Caspian, who was startled by Susan's comment.

"This is not my fault," Caspian defended.

That was his first mistake. Lucy had seen years of her gentle sister stand up to tyrant leaders and cruel men. For one of the few times since they came back to Narnia, Lucy saw that Queen in her sister emerged from Susan and not for the best of reason.

Susan took a step towards him and towered over him. Not in height, but in her stature, she held herself like the great Queen she was, but her next words were not of a gentle queen, rather of a distraught sister who needed to have someone to blame.

"All of those Narnians are dead because you had to confront your uncle, Peter is captured by the uncle you just finished saying was a cruel man, and you want me to not blame you for it?" Susan sharply spoke, each word pointed and direct. Caspian looked angered and saddened by Susan's words all at once.

"We need to focus on saving Peter." Lucy got in between them. The two of them blinked at Lucy but were wordless.

"Lucy's right, we have to stick together if we are to defeat Miraz," Edmund agreed. "We have too much to do to be arguing and placing blame. We have injured that need aid." Edmund and Lucy both pleaded with their sister to ease up on Caspian with a few looks to her.

"You have done enough already, Caspian," Susan's tone was harsh. "Just leave this to us." Solemnly, Caspian did not argue this time, but instead, returned inside the How.

"You really did not have to do that to him," Edmund said once Caspian was out of earshot.

Susan opened her mouth to refute her brother, only for her face to soften when he looked at her firmly. "I know," She admitted. "I just—Peter—you two, you all mean the world to me. The idea of him being in the hands of that monster is too much to bear."

"You don't have to bear it alone," Lucy reassured, also feeling the depth of her own fear in her stomach and in her mind.

If Miraz was as awful as the Narnians had said he was, and Lucy certainly believed them, then she feared for her brother most dearly. She engulfed Susan in a hug and Edmund followed suit. The three of them held each other for a few moments.

Even then, as they hugged, it did not feel right. Lucy already missed having Peter: they were missing their fourth piece. They broke apart, and by her siblings' faces, she assumed they felt it too.

Soberly, Edmund looked at their people who had all sat in quiet circles, attending to their wounded. "We best help our friends." That was all they could do, for no one quite knew how they were going to manage to save their brother.

* * *

 **Author Note: Thank you to everyone for reading! I greatly appreciate the feedback and the support. I have already written the entire story, so I will be doing my best to post a chapter every day or so. Thank you to thunderbird shadow, Hamilcar Barca, and Glenstorm63 for leaving your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Desperation

Peter was shoved into a hall by two guards. They held him in iron grips, which he did not think was quite so necessary: his hands were bound in front of him, there were guards everywhere, and he was making no escape now. In the hall he was brought to, Miraz and his wife were sitting at the one end of a grand table covered with plates of food.

The guards forced Peter into a seat at the opposite end of the table, a plate of food in front of him. He took a special interest in the knife that was lying next to the plate. It would be hard to kill Miraz with it, but he could not do much more than at least attempt to kill the man who had already killed so many Narnians.

"Your majesty," Miraz's voice dripped with malevolence. "Eat with us." It was mock courtesy as Peter was no guest in this house and his enemy sat across the table. "This will be your only opportunity to eat." Peter continued to look at his hands, noticing how much they were shaking. He concealed them under the table. "Have you gone mute on me, your highness?"

Peter did not meet Miraz's eyes or his wife's, but he tried to keep his voice as steady as he could when he asked, "What kind of leader does not show mercy?" Peter's voice was firm, but yet, rather vulnerable at the same time. He could not help it.

"One who plans on remaining in power for a very long time," Miraz chuckled to his wife. Peter's eyes rose to meet Miraz's, anguish clear on Peter's face.

"You could have let them go. They were defenseless," Peter said, trying to hide his horror. What person so willingly murdered others when the fight was clearly over? "You didn't have to kill them."

"You have a kind-heart." It was not a compliment. "—Peter, was it?" Miraz asked. He did not wait for an answer. "But being king means you have to ensure the survival of your people."

"And slaughtering my people did that?" Peter asked with sorrowful eyes. "You are no king. A king balances justice and mercy. You do neither."

"I gave you mercy," Miraz offered. Peter's entire body stiffened at the remark.

"No, you are being cruel," Peter told him.

"Does the guilt eat at you, young king?" Miraz held false sympathy on his face.

Peter bit his lip and glanced away before clenching his fists. Peter's tone changed, forcefully asking, "Why am I here? Why did you not kill me with the rest of my people?"

Miraz turned to his wife, asking, "Would you excuse us? I would like to have a word alone with this proclaimed Narnian king." She complied and left without another word. Miraz watched her as she left, only once the door had closed did his venomous attention return to Peter. Peter's focus was fixated on Miraz, trying to look as stern and steady as possible.

"You know, I had every intention of cutting your head off your shoulders. I thought it would be fitting for the foolish boy who thought he could take my castle," Miraz began, picking up his wine cup and twirling it around in his hand. "But then, I saw you call the retreat. You so willingly stayed behind to get as many of your own people out before the gate closed. You did not even hesitate to try to save their lives over your own." Miraz returned his attention to Peter. "And then when I finally had you trapped, it was not your own life you fought for. No, no, you bargained for theirs. You were ready to die so that they may live, and it made me realize I was dealing with a different kind of man."

Miraz got up from his seat, taking out his blade. Peter tried to stand, only to have Miraz's guards hold him still. Miraz strolled over to him. He came behind Peter, holding the blade to his throat. His guards released their hold on Peter, but it did not matter. Peter flinched back at the touch of Miraz's sword to his skin, only to collide into Miraz's shoulder. He immediately stilled after he realized how trapped he was.

"You see, death, for you, would have been too easy," Miraz's breath brushed against Peter's ear. Peter felt a chill escape through his body. "A king willing to die for his people is not a king who can be punished with death." He inhaled a sharp breath, trembling throughout his entire body.

Miraz removed his sword, moving to Peter's side. Peter met his gaze, despite feeling nauseous and terrified. He needed to be strong, even if it was only for a little while longer.

With a wicked grin, Miraz continued, "No, he needed to witness everything I do to his people. And watch as I destroy the last of the Narnians."

"You will never defeat them," Peter said defiantly. "You will pay for what you have done."

Without another moment spared, Peter grabbed the knife resting on the table, jumped to his feet. He brought the blade only inches from Miraz's chest, even catching Miraz by surprised. Before he could make contact, he was nearly tackled into the table as one of the guards forced the knife out of Peter's bound hands. Another guard had grabbed him, only for Peter to kick him back. However, his efforts were futile. Miraz had already taken a step back, out of danger, and the guards soon overpowered Peter. Two of the guards forced him upright.

"I should hang you for that," one of the guards spat.

"You can't threaten me with death, remember?" Peter taunted at Miraz, ready to die even in that moment.

Miraz's surprise faded as soon as it came. He smirked, "You're right. Although, there are worst things than death," He paused, before adding, "Especially for someone who cares so much about others."

Despite Peter's protests, Miraz's guards forced him outside with Miraz leading the way. The sun blinded him; it took him a moment to blink into focus the courtyard in front of him. He saw several guards crowded in a circle. Something was in the middle of them. His heart dropped. His first horrified thought was that they had managed to catch Edmund. But the guards parted ways and revealed who it was.

 _No, no, it was the faun from the gate_ , he realized in a panic _._ The faun was curled into a ball, beaten incredibly, and looked on the brink of death. Whimpers escaped the poor Narnian: he was clearly in pain. Peter's lips were set in a grim line. His legs were numb, the muscles in his face tightened.

"What are you doing?" Peter's voice shook, he did not even try to hide it.

"I am teaching you a lesson, boy," Miraz replied. Peter struggled against his captors, but he could not break free.

"Please, Miraz," Peter nearly begged once he could not free himself. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, and I will continue to kill your people until they are all gone," Miraz announced. "Once I rid this land of talking beasts and false kings, we will be at peace."

"Miraz, spare his life, he means nothing to you," Peter pleaded. "You will be murdering him in cold-blood."

"Little king, that is the point," Miraz taunted him. Peter gulped hard as the faun was forced to his knees in front of them. The faun's gaze met Peter, and a small smile formed at the faun's lips.

"My king," the faun said. Miraz froze where he stood. Looking back at Peter and then at the faun, Miraz's face boiled a flash of red as he marched over to the faun, sword in hand. The faun's last words were "For Aslan". Miraz brought the sword down, and the faun was dead. Peter squeezed his eyes shut. _No, this is too much_ , Peter thought to himself.

"Open your eyes," Miraz called to him.

Peter felt a hand around his throat, chocking him, his eyes shot open in alarm. Miraz's hand was clasped around his neck. Peter tried to get his hands up to protect himself, but could not with the binds.

Miraz's tone was venomous: "You listen to me, you pest, you will watch as I tear your people apart. You will know my wrath, and you will be powerless to save anyone you care about." Peter struggled for air. Black spots filled the rims of his vision. Miraz then released Peter's throat; Peter gasped, trying to restore his lungs. "Next time, you try anything like that again, know that I will take it out on the first Narnian I see, do you understand?" Peter did not answer. Frustrated, Miraz ordered, "Get him out of my sight!" And Peter was dragged off.

* * *

Caspian kept his distance from Lucy and her siblings, mostly due to the glares Susan shot him or the ghastly expressions Edmund wore every time anyone tried to talk to him about Peter. Lucy wanted them to all get along; the distance between them was not going to help save Peter. If anything, it was making Lucy and the other Narnians feel more on edge.

Their people did not need such a reminder that their High King was gone, held captive by their enemies. They needed leadership in Peter's absence. Nevertheless, between the four of them, it was apparent leading together would prove difficult.

Lucy's heart ached without Peter. At random whims, she would want to go run up to Peter and tell him a million things she thought he would find funny or enjoy, only to realized every single time she had the need to see her brother, he was not there. She prayed to Aslan to keep him safe. She wanted to see her brother again. Desperately so.

She had not realized how much not being in Narnia had changed her. In England, there was minimal danger, even with the War still going on. Peter was not going on campaigns or into dangerous battles, despite the occasional fights he got into. She had selfishly taken for granted his presence and the safety their world provided. She stopped worrying about her family's lives potentially ending. She got comfortable with the stability.

Now, she was barely able to hold it together. She tried. But couldn't muster it. She wanted to remain positive and bright, but every instance, she did, her mind or someone else would remind her of Peter, and all she could picture was the grueling torture she feared he was enduring. She cried every night that Peter was gone. She did not know how much more she could take without him.

One of the nights without Peter, Edmund was trying to come up with a plan to rescue him. With every plan not nearly as plausible as he hoped, Edmund gave up after many hours of trying to come up with a plan.

"This is unbelievable," he exclaimed. He shook his head and exasperatedly plopped down into his seat.

Caspian was a few seats away, intently talking to Nikabrik a moment prior. When Edmund had spoken, however, Caspian's attention shifted to him instead.

"We will figure something out," Lucy tried to reassure, but it mostly came out as a grimace. Lucy kept her hands clamped together, trying to steady herself.

"It has been two days already," Edmund sighed, rubbing his temple with his palm. "I can't come up with a single plan to rescue Peter. We are outnumbered and heavily disadvantaged. I fear we would not even survive a single siege on the How." Edmund looked more tired than usual. Lucy wondered if he slept any more than the few hours she herself had gotten since Peter's capture.

"There has to be a way," Lucy said. "We have been fortifying our defenses. Even right now, Susan and Glenstorm are preparing in case we are invaded." She was trying to reassure him. "We just need to find a way to sneak into the castle without them noticing, and—"

Edmund's attention returned to her, his shoulders slumped as he sat back in his seat. With deep sadness in his eyes, Edmund admitted in a soft voice, "I don't know how much more Peter can take. I can only imagine what they are doing to him."

These small words stopped all of the energy that Lucy was radiating while she was trying to comfort Edmund. She did not like to think of what Miraz was doing to Peter either. It made her frown at the thought of it all.

Before Lucy could speak again, Caspian hesitantly spoke to them, coming over as he did, rather cautiously, "Peter is the strongest person I have ever met. If there was any person who could withstand Miraz, it would be him."

Lucy appreciated Caspian's attempt, she really did. She knew his words came from a place of compassion. As a sister, however, they helped very little. Until her brother was safely by her side, nothing would ease her worry. Edmund gave Caspian a smile that seemed to be a pained one to her.

"Thank you," was all Edmund spoke with clear uneasiness. Then Edmund switched gears. Even though, the unsettled look about him did not change, he asked, "Caspian, would you join Lucy and me in coming up with a plan? We could surely use your help."

Caspian seemed desperately eager and immediately agreed. Lucy had barely noticed that Nikabrik had gotten up to leave the room. However, she took little more notice than that. Together, the three rulers discussed their options to stop the Usurper and save their beloved High King.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading! A special thank you to my reviewers. I greatly appreciate the feedback and the encouragement. Due to this feedback, I will be spacing out my posting of chapters more than my original plan, but it still should only be a few days apart. Thank you for all of the support!**


	4. Chapter 4: How the High King Fared

After the initial time of just wallowing in his own despair, Peter was hardly left alone after his attempt on Miraz's life. With beatings routinely following, Peter was left rather broken, and if it was not a beating, the guards always found clever ways to inflict tremendous amounts of pain on him. One in particular they seemed to enjoy was holding his head under water and lifting it only when they chose to. They never allowed it to get close to actually killing him, but it was strenuous all the same.

The guards always ensured that Peter's face remained intact. Bruises certainly scattered across his face, but Miraz wanted Peter recognizable, his guards said. It gave them an excuse to hurt him anywhere else they felt inclined to.

By the time Peter saw Miraz again, he was frail and his body held a shakiness to it, even well after the guards were finished with him. Every hour not with the guards, Peter savored for sleep. So, when the guards woke him up by yanking him out of his cell, he was preparing himself for another round of whatever the guards had concocted for him this time. However, instead, they turned outside.

Another night had passed, Peter noticed, and thought that it had been a few days since he was taken captive. Although, Peter could not be quite sure if he was correct about that. Nevertheless, unlike the last time he was outside when the faun had been killed during the day, the early dawn had already settled in the air on this morning. His body ached with every step he managed. Outside in the courtyard, Peter saw lines and lines of soldiers standing firmly in place in the same area where Peter had witnessed his people being massacred in front of him. _Miraz is gathering his troops for an attack,_ Peter realized. His stomach dropped at the sheer thought of his siblings having to face this army without him.

His jaw set and his teeth clenched as he looked over at the gate that once trapped his people inside. He still could see flashes of their deaths in his mind. A gnawing guilt ate at him and a numbing chill scattered in his body while they walked through the courtyard into the other side of the castle. _We never should have left the How_.

Peter was brought to a corridor that held largely decorated double doors. Standing directly in front of those doors was Miraz, dressed in his best ceremonial attire, sword on his hip. Once Peter saw Miraz, he tried not to wince at the pain that shot through him from every step he took. He tried to look impassive, as if he was not in a great deal of pain and that Miraz's troops did not make him feel uncertain.

Miraz's eyes locked onto Peter's, a smirk found its way across his lips as he said, "You look weary." Peter felt the heat rise in his face, and an unfamiliar tremble reached his heart. Was it shame or frustration? He really did not know which. "Don't look so worried, you will be reunited with your people soon enough. My army is ready to meet them."

"They won't be enough," Peter struggled at first to bring the words to his lips, but when he did, he tried to sound stern; however, his voice sounded unfamiliar, scratchy, and soft.

He was, of course, lying about their numbers to Miraz. His siblings would now barely have enough people to protect the How, but he hoped that if he could cast even a glimmer of doubt in Miraz, then he would have done something for them and his people.

"Oh, after I killed half of your army in your little raid, you want me to believe that you have more soldiers than what I saw? Pitiful attempt."

"You will regret underestimating us," Peter spoke quiet and fierce.

Miraz scowled at him, but Peter's words did not seem to sway him anymore than that. "No matter your confidence in your weak army, they will fall, just as their king has. I mean, just look at you." His words stung at Peter's heart.

"Narnia will never be yours."

"We will see, your majesty," Miraz said. "Now, we will be heading off to your friends by noon, and don't worry, you are coming as well." Miraz turned away from Peter, returning his attention back to the doors in front of him as they opened. "Before we take our leave, we have a matter to attend to first."

Peter could not even bear a response before one great arm wrapped itself around his torso, holding him still. Another pair of hands tied a rag over his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further. Miraz had already gone through the doors long before the commotion of trying to restrain Peter further was finished.

Peter could not make out what Miraz was saying, but after a few minutes, the guards shuffled him into the room, and Miraz's voice filled the entire space, "May I present to you the High King of Narnia." He held a great mockery when he announced Peter's entrance. The guards threw Peter to the floor at the foot of Miraz. "Or so, he is called."

There were some low murmurs and gasps in the room as Peter landed sharply on his battered knees. The rag covering Peter's mouth prevented much more than a muffled sigh to escape his lips.

"Look to him, my lords," Miraz instructed, and so they all did. Peter kept his gaze cold on Miraz, trying to hide the fear that was stifling in his throat. "Narnia's final hope is merely a broken boy." Miraz laughed, and his lords followed him, though, Peter noticed that not all of them seemed as certain. "I bring him before you all for you to see while these accursed Narnians attacked this castle, we had captured their precious King, the one who has been aiding my blasted nephew. They thought the rulers of their past could save them; they were wrong." Another laugh escaped into the room.

Peter's breathing increased as Miraz took a step towards him. With his backhand, he slapped Peter's face, causing Peter to choke out a gasp. Once Peter recovered, he gave Miraz a deadly glare. He tried desperately against the rope that held his wrists together to no avail. Peter's teeth gritted against one another as Miraz continued his charade.

"We will crush the Narnians, and no magic or legends of old Kings will save them," Miraz mocked. He looked down to Peter, saying, "When Narnia falls, only you will be to blame." And Peter could not help, but believe him, even if it was just a little.

Miraz stepped back from Peter, addressing only his lords, gesturing for all of them to heed his words. "Our scouts have found the Narnians at the Stone Tomb just West of Beruna. They will not remain there for long," Miraz earned cheers from his Lords. "And," Miraz gestured back to Peter, "our guest will be joining us, to see the last Narnians' demise." Miraz turned back and sat on the throne.

"Why do we not kill him, my lord?" Lord Sopespian, a man Peter knew well from the sessions of torture that he oversaw, addressed Miraz, earning a scornful look from Miraz in return.

Miraz seemed rather insulted by Sopespian's question entirely. "He will die, just like the rest of his people," Miraz answered. "But until then, he is the constellation prize for our victory. The almighty High King of Narnia in our hands as if he is nothing at all." Miraz was swift with his words, using each one as if they were a dagger. "Before we kill the Narnians in one clean swoop, they will see what we have done to their beloved King. They will die, knowing their King will never save them."

To this, Peter tried to protest, to say anything, but every sound was a muffled cry. He did not want to be used to hurt his people. Not like that.

"Do not fret, young king, it will all be over soon," Miraz had a fakeness to his voice as he put on a concerned facade. Turning to his general, Miraz ordered, "General Glozelle, bring the boy something to drink, he looks like he could use one."

General Glozelle took an already filled cup from the table and brought it over to Peter. With an amount of gentleness the other guards did not possess, Glozelle lowered the rag that kept Peter from speaking.

"Drink, your majesty," Glozelle softly offered to Peter. At first, he wanted to resist it, but he weakly nodded to the General. Glozelle put the cup to Peter's lips, allowing him to drink the first thing he had to drink in days.

Guiltily, Peter drank the whole cup as the General kept pouring it down. Peter was just so thirsty, he did not care that it was wine. He did not really care to notice anything other than he wanted more of whatever it was. General Glozelle backed off, placing the emptied cup on the table.

When Peter noticed that Glozelle did not put the rag back over his mouth, Peter shot a remark at Miraz, "When you fail, I hope your people remember how overconfident you were before you were defeated."

Miraz, followed by his lords, laughed in response, saying, "Brave words for a captured King."

"Give me a sword, and I will prove in front of all your _loyal_ lords what kind of man you really are," Peter was not sure if he could actually defeat Miraz, but he enjoyed seeing Miraz falter, even if it was only for a moment. Peter opened his mouth to say more when he felt off all of a sudden.

Abruptly, Peter felt himself sway, his vision was blacking around the edges. The guards who dragged him in there, soon grabbed a hold of him as he felt the panic of losing consciousness hit him.

He was battling to keep himself conscious. "What did you do to me?" Peter asked with great difficulty when he noticed himself slipping into a sleep.

"Just a quick sedative," Miraz answered mercilessly. "To keep the High King from trying anything else until we arrive at the Tomb."

Peter squirmed and tried to break free, but the guards were too strong and the warmth of sleeping was just too comforting. The last thing Peter heard was Miraz's laughing as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you to thunderbirdshadow and DustLight126 for your reviews. I appreciate all the support! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story thus far.**


	5. Chapter 5: They Surround Us

When Peter came to, his eyes did not want to open, his head pounded against his skull rhythmically, and he felt tired through his very bones. It took Peter a while to realize he was being dragged. Slowly, he moved his head, only to result in his head screaming in pain.

"He's waking up," a voice distantly said. He felt the front of his feet limblessly tow across the ground hastily. As more of his body regained control, he felt that he was being held between two guards by his arms.

Peter felt the warm Narnian air hit his face and felt a moment of ease before he blinked his eyes open. As soon as he did, he saw they were in what looked like some part of a forest and directly in front of him a tent was opened. He was forced inside.

As much as his mind panicked and he wanted to resist, in that moment, he could not muster much strength other than slightly pulling against the hands that held him, only for the guards to tighten their hold of him.

The guards dragged him to one of the wooden post keeping the tent upward. Quickly and despite his attempts to pull away, they yanked his arms behind his back, tying them around the post with rough ropes. His arms were stiff from returning to this tied position; his wrists flared in pain from the rope offending his raw wrists. He took a breath-filled gasp of pain once he was securely bound to the post. The one guard grabbed his ankles to tie them together as the other guard came over with more rope.

With a sudden burst of strength, Peter wiggled his right leg free, and as the guard with the rope bent over him, Peter kicked him square in the chest. As he landed backwards, the other guard clamped down on Peter's legs, trying to hold them still as Peter fought to free his legs once more. The guard with the rope recovered and helped tie Peter's ankles together, despite Peter's efforts.

After they finished, they tied a cloth around Peter's mouth, all sound that came from Peter was now muffled. Seemingly satisfied with their work, the guards smirked to one another and left Peter alone in the tent.

* * *

"The Telmarines surround us, your majesties," Trufflehunter informed, "in numbers that greatly exceed our own."

"Then it will all be over soon," Trumpkin admitted quite fearfully. "It will be such a waste of all our lives to end like this."

"No one is dying," Lucy said. "We just need to figure out our next move. We have been preparing for them to come."

"Lucy is quite right," Edmund agreed. "We have faced greater odds than this."

Without Aslan or Peter, she did not know how Edmund could sound as sure as he did. Nevertheless, she was a Queen too. She knew that she must not allow her fear to show, even though, she was rather afraid herself.

"If Miraz has brought his army here, then perhaps, he has brought Peter with him, just like Caspian had thought he might," She pointed out. Edmund's face lit up at the mention of Peter. Frankly, so did the faces of Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, and Trumpkin as well. Peter was this legendary king of Narnia after all; Lucy was not surprised that they all wanted him back to fight on their side. She desperately did too. "Between us all, we must be able to save Peter and gain us an advantage. I mean, Peter could very well be close even now. We must find a way to rescue him. Caspian had told Edmund and me where he thought the Telmarines would be camped. We just have to reach it."

Glenstorm was the one to highlight their more pressing matter, "Your majesties, what about the army that surrounds us? They could attack us at any moment, and we would be certainly outnumbered."

"Yes, yes," Edmund replied hastily. "I was actually thinking of something we could do that Peter had done in the past in situations like these—"

Trumpkin interjected, "Not to seem rude, but shouldn't we have Prince Caspian and Queen Susan here to discuss such plans?"

Edmund almost frowned: Lucy would have been the only person to notice such a small shift in his demeanor. Lucy did not think his frown was because he disapproved of Caspian being a part of such discussions, he had every right to be there, but Edmund may have only just realized, as Lucy had, that neither of them had seen Caspian in too long of a time.

With her own concern overshadowing her usual demeanor, she realized that the last person that was speaking to Caspian was Nikabrik, and no matter how kind she was to the Dwarf, she could not shake the darkness she felt when near him. In a way, she felt badly for having such a horrible judgment on someone who was completely innocent, but she had also learned that she should always trust her instincts on such matters.

"Has any of you seen him?" Lucy asked. They all shook their heads. She had not seen Susan either, but she was far less concerned, considering that Susan had been trying to distract herself lately by helping with the gathering of food for the How. However, Caspian's disappearance made Lucy all the more uneasy. "Glenstorm and Trufflehunter, would you mind checking the exterior of the How for Prince Caspian? We will look inside. I am sure he is somewhere." Glenstorm and Trufflehunter exited the How as Lucy, Trumpkin, and Edmund began their search for Caspian.

At first, they were heading to the sleeping quarters to check there when Edmund abruptly stopped. Lucy noticed the cold bumps flooding his skin as she suddenly felt the need to grab a coat too. She was immediately concerned because if anything, the How was always too warm.

Edmund was on edge immediately, Lucy could feel it radiating off him as he turned his direction to head towards the Stone Table room instead. Lucy took the extra steps to catch up to him and held onto his arm. He was shaking. The muscles in his face were tense, and his hand clutched on the hilt of his sword. Lucy did not know what had suddenly brought on this cold, but she was already afraid. If Edmund was this scared, she knew it was with good reason.

Every step they took, she dreaded. She did not want to find something terrible where they were headed, yet, her years of experience were screaming at her through every bone in her body. With her free hand, she clutched the dagger that Father Christmas had given her all those years ago. She found herself wishing that Peter were there.

The four of them had been in hundreds of battles with one another, and she always felt like everything was going to work out if she had her three siblings by her side. _Where was Susan?_ She asked herself. She desperately wanted both of her eldest siblings to suddenly appear next to her, though she knew that that was not going to happen even with her hoping it would.

With Edmund and Trumpkin by her side once they entered the Stone Table room, she heard Edmund yell, "Stop!" At first, she did not know what they had stumbled upon until she looked at the iced wall that covered where Aslan's mural stood.

In the wall of ice, Lucy's heart sank as she saw their worst enemy: The White Witch.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the support and reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: The White Witch Returns

Lucy had only ever actually seen the White Witch with her own eyes three times in her life, and every single one of those times, the White Witch either threatened to kill or actually killed someone Lucy loved. The last time she saw her, the White Witch was moments away from killing her beloved brother.

Every fear she ever felt about this Witch filled Lucy. This was the Witch that had caused Narnia such horror for a hundred years, tortured and practically killed Edmund, and nearly killed Peter. Lucy felt every moment of dread return to her as she charged into the room. _That does not change what I have to do,_ Lucy told herself. _We have to stop the White Witch._

The White Witch was completely encased in ice, except for her hand that was outstretched in front of her. Lucy noticed that Caspian was standing in front of the White Witch with his hand extended out to her. It looked like some sort of blood ritual from what Lucy could tell. Lucy did not know what this spell was for, but she had a feeling that once Caspian grabbed the Witch's hand, it meant dreadful trouble. Lucy could feel the dark magic flowing out of the area where Caspian was standing. He did not seem to notice them entering the room. But the others around him did.

A werewolf and Nikabrik came straight for the three of them while the Hag lingered towards Caspian. Lucy and Trumpkin went for Nikabrik while Edmund went after the werewolf. The werewolf flipped Edmund over, but he still managed to knick the werewolf with his sword. As Edmund landed on the ground, the beast howled out.

Lucy turned her attention back to Nikabrik as she drew her dagger. Trumpkin charged him first, parrying him for a few strokes before Nikabrik knocked Trumpkin down. After that, Lucy stepped forward to face Nikabrik. She swung her dagger at him a few times, making him stumble back and lose his grip on his own dagger. Lucy kicked the blade away from him. She held her dagger pointed at Nikabrik to keep him at bay as she tried to locate what was happening with Edmund and the werewolf.

She saw Edmund run backwards, using the rocks to push off before killing the werewolf in one fair swoop of his sword. After the werewolf was dead, Edmund ran over to fight the Hag who was still near Caspian. Before Lucy could even notice more, Nikabrik sprang into action. He grabbed her wrist, pulling it behind her back. She cried out, dropping her dagger. He threw her to the ground and retrieved his fallen dagger. He held it above her, ready to strike when all of a sudden, he gulped, and his body ridged out. He collapsed to the ground, and with great joy, Lucy saw Trumpkin had saved her.

Just as Trumpkin had killed Nikabrik, Lucy heard Edmund yell, and she saw him crash down to the ground. Trumpkin immediately jumped in front of Lucy to protect her. The Hag towered over Edmund, stone knife at the ready. An arrow whistled in the air before sinking into the Hag's chest, making the Hag collapse. Lucy saw Susan standing by the entrance with her bow still drawn after just firing the shot to save Edmund. Instantly, Lucy felt a moment of relief at the sight of Susan. She felt like everything was going to be okay because Susan was there with them.

Edmund scrambled to his feet. Before Lucy could process what was happening, Edmund lunged forward, yelling, "No!" Lucy looked over to see Edmund stop dead in his tracks. Even only seeing the side of his face, she saw his horror.

Caspian had taken the White Witch's hand.

The White Witch held Caspian's hand as more of her body began to melt from the wall in front of their eyes. Trumpkin held his arms around Lucy to keep her close and safe. Only for a moment, Lucy braved a glance at Susan, who stood there with great fear escaping her face, and Lucy no longer could see where Edmund had gone. But Lucy's own fear crept in as her attention returned to the White Witch.

The ice wall seemed to melt around the White Witch as she was becoming unfrozen. Lucy felt her body grow cold and her heart pounded against her ears. Suddenly, she wished Peter were there. He would be able to stop the White Witch, she was certain of that. Or at the very least, make this much more bearable.

 _The White Witch of all people! Peter, we need you_ , Lucy's mind nearly shouted. _Aslan, please, protect us from her_. Lucy could feel the power surging from the White Witch. Lucy wondered what that meant for them now that she was free. The White Witch's eyes trailed over to Lucy, and then, the Witch gave Lucy a cruel smile. The White Witch had returned, and they did not stop it.

"We have to leave," Trumpkin managed to say with great effort.

Panic and fear were overtaking Lucy as she tried to remember to be brave. _Peter and Edmund were brave against her, so can I._ After a quick mental debate, she decided on her course of action.

They could not stand by and do nothing. The White Witch was too great of a threat to all of Narnia. Nevertheless, they needed to get out of there and get others to safety. She would kill them all otherwise. They were not prepared for such an attack yet. They would be able to defeat the White Witch once they got their people away from her and could come up with a proper strategy, she convinced herself. _My brother had to lead an entire army to defeat her last time, and she only died because of Aslan's intervention_ , she remembered. Lucy did not completely buy her idea of retreating, but it was better than trying to fight the White Witch head on at the current moment.

After she was almost completely melted away from the wall of ice, a blade sheered straight through the back of the ice wall through the Witch's stomach. At first, the White Witch's arms flared to her side as if in pain, but Lucy soon realized it was in surprise more than any real damage. The iced wall crumbled around her. The White Witch turned her attention to the person who stabbed her, releasing Caspian from her hold as he stumbled backwards in a clear daze.

Lucy barely saw Edmund when the Witch faced him, his sword still very much lodged in her back. While the White Witch was melting from her iced wall, Edmund must have snuck behind her to try to destroy her before she could be completely freed, Lucy concluded. The stab did not seem to do anything to her. The Witch pulled out the sword and tossed it behind her. Lucy saw Edmund back peddle only a foot or two before the White Witch caught him by the throat.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as she tried to run forward, only for Trumpkin to catch her arm.

"We have to get out of here," Trumpkin repeated his earlier command. "Queen Lucy, we must!" He may have said other words after, but Lucy no longer could hear him. Her eyes were trained on the White Witch as Edmund squirmed under the grasp around his throat.

Even though the White Witch was across the room and her voice sounded as soft as a whisper, Lucy heard her voice from where she stood, "Edmund, dear, I was hoping to see you again." Edmund clawed and kicked at her to no avail. "And a sword in the back? You will have to do much more than that, if you want to kill me. Have I not taught you better?"

"Let him go!" Lucy shouted, not heeding Trumpkin's words or his attempts to pull her away. The White Witch did not seem to notice her.

The Witch glanced around the room, saying with a wicked smugness in her voice, "And Aslan is not here to save you this time."

Caspian took a step to the Witch's side, pleading, "Please, do not hurt him. We need your help to stop our enemies." The White Witch's eyes gleamed at Caspian's words as she looked to Edmund, pulling him off the ground by his throat.

"I knew my favorite little traitor would come back for me," She gloated.

In the following moment, two things occurred almost at the exact same time. First, Susan fired an arrow straight into the White Witch's shoulder of the arm that held onto Edmund. Second, at almost the same moment, Edmund managed to get the small knife out of his boot and shoved it into the Witch's hand. Because of the two actions occurred simultaneously, the White Witch dropped Edmund and clutched her shoulder.

Edmund's hand went to his throat as he gasped for air. He only took a moment there before scrambling away from the White Witch. As fast as she could, Susan kept firing arrows at the Witch. The White Witch was able to dodge all of the arrows other than the initial one, but it bought Edmund enough time to stagger away from her.

"We must leave now!" Trumpkin insisted as he tugged on Lucy's arm. This time she heeded as Susan slowly backed up as she rapidly kept firing at the White Witch. Edmund nearly stumbled over to them.

As they were exiting the room, Edmund noticed, "Caspian!"

"No, Edmund, we have to get everyone out of here!" Lucy pleaded.

She saw the heartbreak on his face. He knew better than anyone did what it was like with the White Witch, and Lucy knew that the idea of any person being near her was a terrifying thought for him. Edmund froze as the White Witch was taking a few steps towards them. Lucy tugged on his arm.

"Please, Edmund."

That was all it took. With one last glimpse back into that room, the four of them ran from the Stone Table room, hurriedly trying to evacuate everyone from the How.

* * *

Caspian felt out of sorts as he saw Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Trumpkin run from the room. He was dizzy and could barely focus his eyes. He did notice the icy chill that the White Witch sent through his spine. He shook off the warning signs of her dangerousness though. He needed to save Narnia. She was the only one powerful enough to defeat his Uncle. Despite the danger, that was worth the risk to him.

The White Witch took a step towards where his friends were trying to leave. Caspian walked towards her, outstretching his hand. "Wait, please, I need your help." The Witch only paused for a moment to look at him with a sweetness that made his uneasiness fade. He saw his friends escape the room. "You said you would help me. To defeat my enemies and save Peter."

At the mention of Peter's name, the Witch's eyes lightened up. "And what has become of the Son of Adam that Aslan put on my throne?"

"Our enemies have taken him captive—it was my fault—I guess, fault doesn't really matter now—I need your help to free him," Caspian managed. "My Uncle has taken my throne. I need help to reclaim it, and we need Peter. We cannot leave him at the mercy of our enemies. Please, I have no one else to turn to. Will you help me rescue him?"

The White Witch looked to the exit where Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Trumpkin had run to and then back at Caspian. A flash crossed her face: a decision had been made that Caspian could not have fathomed. He didn't notice the malice in her smile or the deep rooted hatred she held for the boy Caspian was asking her to save; it did not waver his confidence that she was being genuine when she replied, "Yes, take me to Aslan's little king."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the support! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story thus far and keeps following it**


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Reunion

Peter felt the cold first: an unshakeable chill that soared through his entire body as he gasped awake. Peter shuddered, his eyes tried to pry themselves open from sleep after hours of sitting alone in the tent. He regained feeling in his body enough to know he was still tied to the wooden post and the cloth was still around his mouth. All the stiffness from sleeping in such a horrid position escaped his body as it was replaced with an alarming sense of fear. He had felt this kind of cold before.

He blinked his eyes opened, seeing ice under his legs first. He felt the icy air and chill of a cold night in Winter. This confused Peter only briefly before he heard a voice that had plagued his nightmares for many years.

"Peter, dear," the chilly voice filled the tent. In response, he quickly looked upward to see the White Witch standing before him. Peter frantically tried to squirm away, but was bound to the wooden post. She could not be real; she could not be in front of him.

 _I saw Aslan kill you_ , Peter thought to himself. Now shaking with terrible fright, Peter pulled against his bindings. He could not get free. He looked around helplessly, realizing that if she was real, he could not get away from her. Her laughter followed his reaction, and she bent down beside him. Peter's efforts to escape ceased when she moved her hand towards his face. She isn't real, he tried to remind himself. She could not be.

"I've missed you," she mocked in sweetness as she touched his cheek, making him flinch away from her. His eyes widened as the reality of this situation was crystalizing before him. She smirked at this. She removed the gag from Peter's mouth, and for a moment, all Peter could notice was his rapid breath in front of him.

"You can't be real," whispered Peter, fear encapsulated in his voice. He struggled to pull himself as far away from her as possible only for her to lean in next to his face.

"I am here to save you," her voice whispered cruelly in his ear.

"No," Peter horrified at her words. "Aslan killed you." Peter squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from her.

"Not anymore," She laughed. "Come, my little king, I will free you from your enemies." He opened his eyes, blinking at the very real nightmare forming in front of him. He did not want to find out what she was going to do to him without Aslan there to stop her.

"Get away from me!" Peter yelled. She clasped her hand over his mouth, pressing him against the post that held him put.

"Ah, Son of Adam, your fear is radiating off of you," The White Witch taunted. "What would your siblings say if they saw how afraid you were of me?" Peter nearly whimpered a response to her. "Now, hold still while I cut you free."

She pulled a knife from what looked like out of the air. Her hand left his mouth, and she cut the ropes around his legs before then cutting the binds holding him to the post. Once his hands were free, he scrambled to his feet and lunged to get away from her, only for her to grab hold of him, slamming his back into the post that once held him.

Her arm pinned his shoulders, the other she used to hold the knife to his throat. "Where do you think you are running off to?"

Peter stifled a fearful cry under her grasp, managing to say with some of his bravery returning to him, "Kill me and get it over with."

"Not yet," she grinned as she grabbed an iron grip of his arm, dragging him out of the tent with her. He thrashed, trying to get away, but she held him perfectly in her hand. Scattered outside the tent were at least a dozen stoned statues of Telmarines. Some looked ready to strike their swords; others never saw the Witch coming. Flashing before his mind, these statues reminded him of seeing the White Witch across the battlefield in the Battle of Beruna. Every person she had went against she had either killed or turned to stone that day. He was young then, but his fears of the White Witch were still very much real to this day, especially now seeing her again. His efforts to pull away only increased: he did not want to find out what she had planned for him if she wasn't going to kill him now.

He was not sure whom was better to be held captive by: the White Witch or the Cruel Usurper. After only a moment's debate, he tried to call out for help, but suddenly, he felt an intense, sheering pain erupt throughout his mind, making his vision darken and his eyes shut. He was doing his best just to gasp for air under the pain. She dragged him along, despite it. They disappeared into the forest as Peter struggled to get away from her with the pain still infecting his mind.

It was not until they were deep in the forest did the White Witch stop walking and throw Peter down on the rough ground of the forest. He gasped for air as he suddenly found his voice again, and the pain resided from his mind. He terrifying looked over at the Witch who stood there, looking beyond pleased with herself.

The White Witch turned her attention to behind Peter, saying, "You see, little prince, I told you I could save him." Peter looked over to whom she was talking to only to be horrified to see it was, in fact, Caspian.

"Caspian?" Peter scrambled to his feet. Despite feeling a great deal of pain, he went over to Caspian, grasping his arms. Next to Caspian stood the largest werewolf Peter had ever seen. Despite keeping an eye on the werewolf while his attention was on Caspian, Peter was rather glad to see him. Caspian appeared happy to see him too, but uneasy all the same. Peter turned to the Witch, finding his strength, "Release Caspian, you have no toil with him."

"I am not holding him prisoner," The White Witch gleamed. Peter shook his head in confusion, loosening his grasp of him as Caspian looked away. "How do you think I came back?" The White Witch asked. Horrified, Peter took a step away from Caspian as the realization hit him.

"No, Caspian, you didn't." Peter looked at him with pity.

He wanted to be angry with Caspian, but could not manage it. Caspian must have been tempted by the White Witch. Even Edmund, one of the greatest people Peter knew, had fallen for the temptations of this Witch. Caspian was desperate. In his desperation, he had made such a devastating mistake.

"There was no other choice," Caspian said. "She said she would save us."

Peter gave the White Witch a harsh look, which she did not seem to mind. Then the word _us_ dawned on Peter, and he looked desperately to Caspian. "Is my family safe? Please, do not tell me she has gotten to them."

"They are alive," Caspian managed, "They left the How. We came here for you—"

"Enough of this talk," The White Witch declared. She snapped her fingers, and the werewolf grasped Peter from behind around his shoulders. Despite Peter's attempts, the werewolf was just too strong to beat in his current state. Pulling Peter away from Caspian, it kept Peter still. "We have work to do."

"What are you doing!?" Caspian demanded. "You promised you would save Peter—"

"Ah, little prince, I did as you asked. But I never once agreed to free Peter, he is mine now."

"No. No! Release him now!" Caspian drew his sword.

"Caspian, don't," Peter warned.

"But Peter," Caspian pleaded. Caspian was ready to fight the White Witch to save him; Peter could see it. She would easily kill him, Peter realized. He, himself, had only managed to survive as long as he did because she was toying with him. As much as Peter wanted Caspian to save him from this terrible Witch, he wasn't going to allow Caspian to die trying. Peter swallowed hard before mustering the courage to get Caspian to leave him with the White Witch.

"It will be alright," Peter told him.

"You don't have to lie to the boy," The White Witch sneered. "He has handed you over to me, after all." She took a few steps towards Peter. Caspian raised his sword at her more, she just continued until she was by Peter's side. "Doesn't he remind you of your traitorous brother? Edmund was much easier to fool than this little prince was though."

Peter kept looking at Caspian, unwilling to give her the satisfaction of a reaction at mentioning Edmund's past betrayal. Instead, he focused on Caspian, "Run, Caspian, before she kills you. Narnia needs you."

Caspian's eyes were trained on Peter. They were pleading and desperate. He did not know what to do, Peter could tell that from where he stood.

"I am sorry, Peter," Caspian said.

The White Witch smiled at Caspian, saying, "I'll spare your life for freeing me. Now, run, run, little prince, before I change my mind." Caspian gave one awfully conflicted look to Peter before he sheathed his sword. "Do tell Edmund that I will be bringing their brother where the Faithful had first gathered, I am sure, he will remember where." Caspian looked horrified, but also trying to keep a strong face.

"We will save you, Peter, I promise," Caspian said before running back to the How.

The White Witch smirked at Peter, saying, "He really should not make promises he cannot keep."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up in the next few days! Thank you for everyone taking the time to read**


	8. Chapter 8: What Have You Done?

"We are between two enemies," Susan pointed out as the remaining three Pevensies gathered in Aslan's How. They rested in the room that held the broken Stone Table and, now, where the White Witch had returned. Once the White Witch and Caspian had disappeared from the How, the remaining Narnians returned after some hours, trying make some sort of preparations for the two great enemies they now had to face.

Susan saw Edmund shudder as he glanced at the remaining pieces of the iced wall that once held the White Witch. Their greatest enemy was back from the dead, and they were out-numbered against Miraz. They could not be split two ways. They were already so thin in numbers as it was, they could not continue in doing so. It was too dangerous.

And without Peter, Susan was doubting they could even succeed against one of their enemies, but certainly not both of them. "We cannot fight both of them. We need to defeat one before taking on the other."

"I am not sure we can defeat either one right now," Edmund admitted, adding reason to her doubt.

"We have to try. We cannot fight battles on all sides," Susan reasoned. Edmund looked back at where the iced wall was. He seemed even paler than usual, Susan noticed.

Edmund's eyes fluttered back to Susan and then to Lucy. Edmund's voice was removed of its usual layers of defenses; it sounded raw and vulnerable. Susan hated it. "The White Witch is the smaller threat, we will go after her first," Edmund concluded.

"We need Peter," Lucy flatly said.

"Peter is with Miraz and his army. There is no way for us to get to him," Susan told him.

"Lucy's right. If we are to defeat the White Witch, we will need him too," Edmund said. Susan gave him a look. He only sighed before continuing, "We only barely defeated the White Witch last time, and that was with Aslan's help. Peter is the only person to duel the White Witch and live."

"We will have to try without him," Susan reasoned. "I just don't see a way for us to save him."

"What about Aslan? We could try to look for him," Lucy suggested.

"I don't think Aslan is coming, Lu," Susan bleakly admitted.

"He will," Lucy swore. Susan wished she had the same faith as her sister, she really did. "He will come to help us in some way. I just know it." Lucy's eyes darted to the entrance of the room. With a small voice, she spoke, "Caspian?"

All eyes trained to Prince Caspian entering the room, followed by Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, and Trufflehunter. Susan huffed at the sight of Caspian, despite how poor he looked. His eyes heavy with guilt, his face full of sorrow.

For a moment, no one spoke, and then they all started at once, only to fall into silence once more.

Susan was the one to break this silence. She turned to Caspian, "How could you free the White Witch? Did you not know the horrors she inflicted during her reign? You have only made things worse." Caspian did not deny her words; he looked regretful to say the least.

"I am so sorry, I was a fool, I never should have believed her," Caspian agreed. "After Miraz had taken Peter, I did not think we could manage on our own."

"You released our greatest enemy," Susan nearly snarled. "Now, we have enemies all around us."

"She told me she could rescue Peter and save Narnia. I didn't think she would—" His voice caught in his throat. He stopped speaking, as he looked away from them, ashamed.

Susan saw Edmund stagger back. Susan thought by his face, the Witch was in this very room, but instead, he managed a soft, "No."

He shook his head as if whatever the realization he had hurt him physically. She knew something was terribly wrong from the way he looked, but did not know what fear had overtaken him.

"Edmund?" Susan found her gentleness again as she went over to him, touching his shoulder. He did not even seem to notice her, only continued to stare at Caspian who could not meet his eyes.

"Please, do not tell me you led the White Witch right to him," Edmund asked Caspian in horror. "That she has killed Peter already?"

Susan thought that her face must mimic Edmund's, her worst fears filling her body. Peter was defenseless, held against his will in their enemies' hands. _No, the White Witch could not have found Peter. Caspian would not do that. He would not have._

"That is impossible," Lucy nearly muttered in disbelief. "How would she have gotten into Miraz's camp? They wouldn't have let her kill Peter."

"A spell of some sorts, most of the soldiers didn't even stir. She used it to find Peter—" Caspian began before Susan found her voice.

"What have you done?" Susan asked in a shaking voice, before forcefully demanding the answer, "What have you done!?"

"She told me she would save him," Caspian spoke almost too quietly for Susan to hear him.

"Where is Peter now?" Lucy bravely asked.

"The White Witch has captured him," Caspian answered. "She did not want to kill him yet," He quickly added. "She—" Susan found herself unsteady, falling back to lean against the Stone table. Caspian finally looked at them, saying, "I am so sorry, she said she would rescue him, that she would keep him safe—"

"You don't realize what you have done," Susan accused, finding her footing. Her tone was cold, Caspian nearly shuddered. "You don't understand." She could not even find the words. Susan turned to Edmund for help to explain, but he only had small tears running along his cheeks.

Lucy was the one to speak. "Oh, Aslan, protect Peter from the White Witch," was all she managed to say.

"But why would she want to keep Peter prisoner? He is no use to her, she could just release him," Caspian offered weakly.

"No, Peter is the last person she fought before Aslan killed her. She will want revenge against him almost as much as she would want it against me," Edmund managed, trying to explain their horror to people who would never quite understand the way the four of them did. They did not know the White Witch as Susan and her siblings had. They could never realize the gravity of Caspian's mistake.

"Also, she knows the lengths we would go to save one another," Susan added between her gritted teeth. Susan thought of the last time they were in Narnia. They joined Aslan's army to save Edmund, nearly died trying to get to him. They would certainly go to the same length to save Peter.

She was trying to keep her anger at bay, but was failing miserably. This was Peter after all. Her older brother, the man who defended Narnia from the White Witch at thirteen, protected Narnia's borders from the Giants in the North, the High King himself, she just wished he was here. He would have kept his demeanor, he would have acted like a king, and she knew he would have. But she was not him.

"How could you betray us like this? How could you do this to us?" Susan asked Caspian, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I am sorry—"

"Enough of your apologies. They change nothing," Susan snapped. She did not want his apology. She just wanted her brother back. She was being harsh, she knew that the Witch was powerful with her magic. She was temptation, and Caspian fell for it. But Susan did not care for any excuses, one thing was clear in her mind, one fact that would not change despite all of Caspian's words, "You gave her our brother."

"Susan, he made a mistake," Edmund tried to defend. His voice steadier than it was before, "I made the same."

"No, Edmund, you didn't!" Susan nearly yelled at him. Edmund jumped back in fright. "You were a child! You made mistakes, sure, but you never actually handed one of us over to the White Witch." Susan clenched her fists at the thought. Her eyes turned to Caspian. "You have no excuse. You knew the stories of what she was like—you knew that she was evil, and you released her. Worst of all, you handed my brother straight over to her."

"I was trying to save him."

"All you did was trade who held him captive," Susan said. Her words hanging in the air as Caspian could not refute them.

"This will not help Peter," Lucy raised her voice, being the voice of reason once more. All attention turned to her, "Caspian, do you know where she was headed with Peter?"

Caspian looked nearly ashamed. His eyebrows furrowed as he answered, "She told me that Edmund would know where she was bringing Peter. She said it was where the Faithful had gathered before." Susan gulped as Edmund nodded that he knew where it was.

"Where Oreius and the Narnians had rescued me when she held me captive," Edmund said. "It was in the Shuttering Woods when we reigned." He could not hide the shudder that went through his body.

"Surely, she means to kill the four of you," Trufflehunter quickly pointed out. "It is a trap by all means."

Susan saw Edmund and Lucy exchange a silent conversation before Edmund looked to Susan. They were going after the White Witch, no matter what. Susan saw it in Edmund's eyes, and she felt the absolute same as he did. Edmund told Lucy and Susan, "It should only be a few miles from here."

"Then that is where we shall go," Lucy concluded.

There were protests from their friends, Caspian offered to come with them, only for Susan to sharply turn to Caspian. "You have done enough," Susan dismissed.

Edmund was more kind about it to Caspian: "She is our enemy, we will defeat her. You are all needed here. We cannot afford to lose anyone to defeat her."

"But if you go, she will have all four of you," Trumpkin reasoned. "Then all of Narnia would be lost without you. Allow for some of us to come with you, your majesties."

"We are going after our brother," Lucy said with a great deal of authority once she strapped on her belt of knives to her waist. There was no changing their minds.

"This is why you must remain here, Caspian," Edmund said. "You must lead the Narnians if we—don't make it back. We need you all to protect the other Narnians until our return."

"We will. I will make this up to you, I promise," Caspian swore.

Edmund could not hide the pain that still flecked across his features, but he tried to look kind. It was hard for any of them to swallow that Peter was only with the White Witch because of Caspian.

Susan turned to Caspian as she got her bow, saying, "He better be alive." It was her only warning to him; he took a step back from her.

Edmund turned to Susan rather abruptly. "But before we leave, Susan, I'll need you to take my challenge to Miraz," Edmund asked. Susan saw Edmund look at the uneasy faces of his fellow Narnians. "It is the only way to buy us enough time while we rescue Peter."

"You are challenging Miraz to a duel?" Caspian asked in return.

"He has the military advantage," Edmund explained. "We are outnumbered, this way we might be able to stop him, or at least, give the three of us enough time to save Peter." He only paused for a moment. He added, looking grave when he did, "It's what Peter would have done."

"Allow me to challenge Miraz," Caspian said. "I would like to avenge my father and prove myself to you all."

"No, I will do it on your behalf," Edmund replied. Caspian's face flashed with guilt, Edmund quickly clarified, "We are fighting over your throne, and we cannot risk you dying out there. This is a last resort."

"We should not be challenging Miraz, we need to go save Peter now," Lucy said to Edmund.

"We need to ensure that Miraz does not attack while we are gone," Edmund reasoned. "This will honor-bound him to wait until the challenge to attack." Lucy slowly accepted this with a nod. There were no further protests. Edmund looked at Susan, "I know this will not be easy, but will you present the challenge to Miraz for me?"

She hated the idea of sending her only other brother into a duel to the death, but she also knew he was right. They needed time, and they were highly disadvantaged. Besides, Edmund was right: Peter would have done the same thing.

She hated that both of them were so willing to risk their lives. They meant too much to her for her to lose either of them, especially with the possibility of losing them both. However, she knew she could not change his mind either.

"Yes, I'll deliver the challenge, and then, we go save Peter."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for reading! A special shoutout to DustLight126 and thunderbird shadow for their reviews! I appreciate all the support, and thank everyone for following this story. Next chapter will be up in the next few days!**


	9. Chapter 9: Challenges and Trials

Peter stumbled as he was led with a rope connected to his tied wrists towards only Aslan knew where. The White Witch trailed in front of them as the werewolf forced Peter to follow by the rope. He didn't know how long they had been walking, but he needed to stop and rest a long time ago. Besides, he really wished he could just be back with his siblings again. He hated this. Not only was all this captivity grueling for him to endure, the separation from them ached his heart dearly.

His mind always went to them, of course. He hoped they were not being reckless to save him or Narnia, but he knew they would come to save him, whether it was safe or not.

Secretly, he wished Aslan would instead. Aslan rescuing him would stop the White Witch, keep his siblings safe from her, and above all, it would mean Aslan would have come back. However, he was uncertain if Aslan would be coming to save him this time at all. One miracle against the White Witch was probably all that was to be afforded to him, he figured.

To ensure his mind would not worry of all the possible outcomes of any rescue attempts, he repeatedly had to tell himself until he believed wholeheartedly that if his siblings were to face the White Witch, they would be enough to stop her once more.

With his mind distracted by focusing on his siblings, he managed to trip over a fallen branch, crashing to the ground. The White Witch stopped, but kept her back turned to him. The werewolf gave him a warning growl. Peter gasped for air as pain erupted from his knees and shoulders, which both had taken most of the impact of his fall.

"This place will do for now," the White Witch finally spoke after Peter did not rise on his own.

Frankly, he was not sure he would have been able to. The exhaustion rippled through his body deeply. All he wanted to do was rest. Nevertheless, he only barely gathered the strength to lift his head to see the Witch pointing to the tree to their left.

In the next moment, Peter felt giant claws clamp onto his leg, gripping tightly enough that Peter thought his leg was being crushed. He felt the claws dig deeply into his bare skin. He cried out in pain as the werewolf dragged him to the tree. The exhaustion had left him rather quickly after that, and he tried to wiggle his way out of the werewolf's grasp.

Once by the tree, the werewolf hauled Peter into a sitting position, and before Peter could really move, the werewolf wrapped a thick rope around his torso, keeping him firmly tied to the tree. With his wrists tied behind his back and his chest pinned to the tree, he looked over to the White Witch helplessly; she smirked like the sight of him like this was a gift from Father Christmas himself.

He squirmed under her gaze, hissing in pain as he moved his newly injured leg in the wrong direction. She stalked towards him, and only once she towered over him, she said, "Peter, dear, you look so unwell." Her voice was filled with a false concern. Peter had to look away from her. Even with his gaze averted, he saw her crouch next to him, saying, "You know, you hold such a special place in my heart," she paused, before adding, "much like Edmund does."

Peter would not meet her eyes as she got uncomfortably closer to him. She cupped his left cheek, causing him to flinch at her touch. She kept her hand there as she gripped a hold of his face, forcing him to meet her eyes, Peter yelped in response.

Her voice was venomous as she continued, "The boy who took everything from me. Aslan's chosen. I will make certain that you pay dearly for ever coming to Narnia in the first place."

For once, Peter was lost for words, only tasting his own fear in his mouth.

"I have come up with the perfect way to start." She grinned at him wickedly. "I know how much you miss your family, so I thought I would allow you to see them again, even if it was only a dream."

He gritted his teeth, trying to hide his fear. He was terrified of what she had planned. With her other hand, she reached for his temple, and once her fingertips made contact, a sheering pain erupted into his mind. He screamed as images of his siblings being killed flooded his mind.

One after the other: Edmund being stabbed in Beruna, Susan having her throat slit, Lucy being stabbed in the back. Over and over again, he kept seeing new possibilities of his siblings dying in such horrific ways as the intense pain invaded his mind. On and on, the White Witch watched in such glee as she tortured the High King.

* * *

Susan wished it were Edmund bringing his own challenge. She certainly did because he was always the better diplomat, always best with words. He would be able to convince Miraz to do an unwise challenge any day. Edmund had given her some pointers and shared his trust that she could succeed. Susan was not confident she would be able to do what he thought she could. She had to try, it was Narnia's only hope, Susan reminded herself.

She took Glenstorm and Wimbleweather with her as she entered Miraz's camp holding green branches as a sign of parley with Miraz. She wore her armor, strapped with her quiver and arrows. She made sure she walked in like a Queen when she entered Miraz's tent, ensuring that it would not be the lack of her confidence or elegance on why Miraz refused.

"I am Queen Susan of Narnia, and I am here to deliver a message on behalf of my royal brother, King Edmund," Susan addressed, trying her best to look fierce and proud. She typically was, but in these moments, she could not help but feel the pressure building around their need for Miraz to accept this challenge.

 _How did Edmund deal with the high stakes so much?_ She wondered. She took a breath, remembering that Edmund and Lucy both had assured her that she could do this. _Peter is counting on me too_ , she only needed to think this once and most of her uncertainties faded from her.

"Is King Peter too cowardly to surrender? He sends his sister to do his bidding for him and must have his brother write the message?" Lord Sopespian mocked.

She realized in that moment that the Telmarines had thought they had rescued Peter themselves and did not know the actual vulnerability of their situation. The Telmarines thought Peter was safe at the How. They did not know the horrible truth. Susan kept her emotions at ease, even though all she wanted to do was slap Lord Sopespian for making such ghastly comments aboout her brother.

She faced Miraz, steadily saying, "If this is how your court addresses me and my royal family, I must suggest that you control the outbursts of the lords who do not seem to be able to hold their tongues." She frowned. "I asked you here in respect, show me the same."

Miraz seemed to be suddenly bothered by Lord Sopespian's outburst as well. "I am sure he meant no offense." Miraz scowled at him as Lord Sopespian gave a quick apology.

"Queen Susan, if you would please, the message," A General who had introduced himself as Glozelle asked her. Miraz's eyes gawked at her, making her feel unnerved. She kept her face neutral, unrolling the scroll she had been clutching at her side.

In her most confident voice, she read aloud Edmund's challenge:

"I, Edmund, by the Gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, King of Narnia under the High King, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, in order to prevent the effusion of blood to hereby challenge the Usurper, Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death, the reward shall be total surrender."

Once she was finished, she glanced at the scowling Miraz as she folded up the scroll that held the challenge. "Tell me, Queen Susan, why would we risk such a proposal when our armies would wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Have you not already underestimated us before?" Susan asked. "You did not even believe Narnians existed until a mere week ago."

"And soon, you will cease once more."

"Well then, logically, you should have little to be afraid of," Susan calmly shot back. Miraz laughed.

"This is not a question of bravery."

"So, you are bravely refusing to fight a King half your age?"

In that moment, any humor he had found in their exchange had faded. He dangerously leaned forward and did not remove his eyes from Susan, venomously replying, "I didn't say I refused."

A lord to Miraz's left interjected, "You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever you decide."

Miraz's head snapped to his right as Lord Sopespian found his voice again, "Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid—" Lord Sopespian gestured to Susan.

Miraz picked up his sword as he rose from his chair, claiming, "I am not avoiding anything." Susan saw the change in Miraz; he was losing his grip of refusing. She hoped his lords would keep goading him.

Lord Sopespian leaned back in hesitant fright, saying, "I was merely pointing out that my lord was well within his right to refuse."

General Glozelle instead said, "His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their king." Susan only then redirected her attention to Miraz.

"You," He pointed his blade at her. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." He only paused for a moment before saying, "I accept your brother's challenge."

"At high noon in two days time then," Susan accepted. "At Aslan's How."

"It will not matter on your place or time, my dear Queen. Narnia will be mine, and your brother will not be able to stop me." Miraz taunted her.

She gave him her best smile, which made his confidence falter, "That is what we are fighting to find out."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for reading! That chapter took a bit longer to post than I would have liked, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. A special thanks to PadrePedro, thunderbird shadow, and James Birdsong for leaving reviews.**

 **Thank you to all readers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Difficult Journeys

Once the White Witch had her fun with Peter, they proceeded further into the forest. Peter consistently almost fell at most moments of their travel, especially after the werewolf had wrecked his leg. At most, he could limb along, trying to keep up. If he did fall, the werewolf forced him to his feet. When he thought he was too tired to move on, they continued anyway, despite his slowing speed and decreased coordination.

After what was hours of walking, Peter collapsed to the ground, unable to move. The werewolf pulled Peter up, only for him to crash back down to the ground when the werewolf pushed him forward.

Heavily breathing and his body shaking, Peter expected a blow for his lack of moving, as he had received the other times he did not move. Between the werewolf hurting him when he failed to move and the Witch deciding to inflict physical pain on him whenever she liked, he now had fresh bruises and marks replacing the old ones or filling new places to batter his body. However this time, instead, the werewolf simply yanked the roped leash, tugging Peter to a tree. Forcibly, it yanked Peter's wrists above his head, rather uncomfortably.

The werewolf tied the rope above his head on a branch too high for Peter to reach. Once the werewolf finished, he left Peter and returned to the side of the White Witch. They spoke in hushed voices. Peter could not make out what they were saying to one another.

In that moment, Peter really did not care to listen. This opportunity allowed him the chance to catch his breath without the constant threat from the werewolf or the White Witch. Slowly, Peter managed to breathe again and felt a soreness ache his whole body. He did not know how much more of all of this he was supposed to be able to take.

Sure, he was a King and High King above that, but that did not change the fact that he was just Peter, and he was still quite terrified of the White Witch. How many times did he have nightmares of her return? How many times did he tell Edmund that she would never come back? It felt all so foolish now.

 _Aslan, please, give me strength_ , Peter prayed. _And please, protect my family_.

After several minutes of discussion, the werewolf bowed to the White Witch, got on all fours, and ran off. Now with her wicked companion gone, the White Witch's attention shifted back to Peter. As she stalked over to him, he asked, "Where did you send the werewolf?"

He did not expect her to answer the question and was surprised when she smirked, replying rather casually, "To finish off that boy who wants to be King." _Caspian_ , Peter feared for his life. His face must have communicated that alarm because she only laughed, "Have to tie off any loose ends. I cannot have him calling himself King while I rule."

"What about the Telmarine army?" Peter questioned. "Killing Caspian buys you nothing if you haven't defeated Miraz." Peter hoped he could point out something, _anything_ , to get her to call off the werewolf.

The White Witch only smiled wickedly. "I do not fret about armies of men. I have destroyed thousands myself, and I will have followers until the end of time, just like those werewolves, the dwarf, and the hag," she assured him. "No, I will kill the boy. I will not make the same mistake as I did when I fought you and your accursed siblings. I will eliminate any who are or may be of the Lion's chosen. Then the false king, Miraz, will fall by my hand as will his armies, and Narnia will be mine once again." Peter could not hide the anguish that laid into him. The White Witch seemed to relish in all of his fear. "And when your siblings come for you, and we both know they will, I will make each of you watch as I torture the others before killing you all. You should be grateful; I am waiting to kill you so you do not die alone."

Peter swallowed his fear the best he was able. "You will never win," He protested. "Even if you kill me, it won't matter. There will always be people to fight evil like you. You won't have Narnia again."

"Such hope for the good in others, little king," The White Witch taunted. "Not all are as _noble_ as you. Not even your precious siblings can stop me."

"They will," Peter did not back down. "Aslan will guide them to your defeat." She flinched at Aslan's name, but her composure remained in tact.

"Your Lion has abandoned you. For otherwise, why would he allow my return?" She paused, allowing her words to sink in as she tried to plant doubt in Peter's mind. "Why would he allow me to get to you? Where is he now when you need him?"

Peter knew that this time, he did not doubt Aslan. He knew Aslan had not given up on them yet. Peter had doubted before, shamed to admit it, but now, he believed Aslan would aid them in victory or in death.

Without a response from Peter, the White Witch continued on as she pushed the hair out of his eyes. Typically, the gesture was soothing when done by one of his siblings. This time, it made Peter shudder deeply.

"You have such faith in them. In Aslan. How will you cope when I slaughter your siblings right before your eyes? Will you still believe Aslan has guided them on the right path?" Peter looked at her with quite a great deal of distress, but uttered no words. The very real threat of his siblings being murdered in front of him was sinking into his bones, filling his entire body. "No more words of faith, High King?" The White Witch asked. "Very well. How about we visit your worst fears once more?"

Peter pulled against his bindings and could not budge them. He did not think he could manage seeing more visions of his siblings dying in front of him. It was just too much. He felt so helpless. _Aslan, please, help me_.

Peter gathered all his courage, not for himself, but for the family she was threatening. He looked her straight in the eye. "When they defeat you, know that this is your last life, Witch," Peter defiantly spoke. "You won't be coming back again."

Anger flared in her, Peter knew she did not like that. He thought she was going to hit him, but instead, her cold demeanor returned. Peter felt an icy chill escape throughout his spine.

"I am going to enjoy destroying you piece by piece, little king." And with the graze of her fingertips, the painful images overtook his mind, and the torture resumed.

* * *

Once she returned to the How, Susan told Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy of Miraz's acceptance and what the entire experience was like.

"Thanks, Su," Edmund patted her shoulder. "I know it was tough, but you got him to accept, which is all that matters."

"I honestly do not understand how you did negotiations like that all the time," Susan admitted.

"Wasn't easy, especially when there was a lot riding on those agreements," Edmund reassured.

"I am glad he accepted," Lucy chimed in. "It will give us the time we need to go save Peter." Lucy seemed excited and anxious all at the time. Edmund understood: they were all on edge about Peter. "Maybe, Edmund won't have to fight Miraz after all." While Edmund would certainly agree that Peter was always the better swordsman, especially in the traditional duel sense, he was not sure rescuing Peter would change the duel, or how unnerved the entire situation was making Edmund feel. He almost would rather Peter face Miraz instead. Almost.

"We will leave within the hour," Susan decided. "Get whatever supplies we need and meet back here." Lucy and Susan left immediately. Edmund was about to when Caspian caught his arm.

"Are you sure I cannot convince you to allow me to accompany you and your sisters?" Caspian looked over as Edmund's sisters left. "I know Susan is livid with me, and I can imagine you are as well, but I can help the three of you save Peter."

Edmund tried to keep his anger from flaring. He knew that Caspian was trying his best and had made mistakes. But it was hard. Edmund was confident he would feel much better about Caspian once they rescued Peter.

As kingly as he could, Edmund replied, "I know you would be a great help. I do not doubt it." Edmund paused, placing his hand gently on Caspian's shoulder. "You are needed here. You are to be King. You will lead Narnia."

"I can do both," Caspian insisted.

"Yes, yes, you could," Edmund agreed. "It is just too great of a risk. Plus, without you here, there would no one to lead in the event that Miraz decides not to stay true to his word."

"I guess so," Caspian reluctantly agreed.

"Trust me, Caspian, we know what we are doing," Edmund tried to sound more confident in their plans than he actually felt. "We wouldn't leave you if we didn't know you would be fine."

Caspian nodded, and when Edmund turned to leave him, Caspian added in a quiet voice, "Edmund?" Edmund stopped and faced him. "When you save Peter, can you tell him how truly sorry I am?"

All Edmund managed to do was nod before needing to turn away from Caspian to hide the pain that was only revealing itself once Edmund had his face turned. He wished he actually shared Caspian's belief that they could succeed.

* * *

In the next hour, the three siblings gathered, armored and ready to save their older brother. Lucy had a bag strapped over her shoulder with her cordial ready and her daggers firmly placed in the bag and around her waist. Edmund kept Peter's sword in his hands.

With a bit of luck, they had found Peter's sword in the How, rather impossibly. After they had disperse to prepare to save Peter, Lucy said she had been wandering around the How, praying for Aslan's help. That was when she had found Peter's sword, Rhindon, in the passageway with the painting of their coronation in it. "It was simply lying on the ground there," Lucy had told them. "It was the strangest thing, but I know it must have been Aslan. How else would Peter's sword have returned to us from Miraz's hold?"

Edmund was not sure how the sword ended up there, but if Lucy thought it was Aslan, he believed her. Frankly, Edmund did not care how Rhindon managed to get there either. He was just glad to hold Rhindon with him. It was a comforting feeling to have.

 _Besides, Peter will need his weapon after we defeat the White Witch_ , Edmund tried to convince himself. His nerves were scattered, pulsing all throughout his body, making him want to run over to the Eastern Sea and just sail away from their problems. He knew he could not do that, not when Peter and Narnia needed them. But the thought was there.

While Susan placed water canteens in her own small bag that rested underneath her quiver and arrows, Edmund handed Rhindon and Peter's sword belt to Susan to keep safe. Without another word, she wrapped Peter's belt around her waist and kept Rhindon by her side. Edmund strapped two swords to his sides. They were as ready as they were going to be.

They had exited out of a small tunnel in the back of the How to avoid Miraz seeing the three of them departing. The last thing they wanted was to appear more vulnerable than they already were. The three of them quietly hiked through the trees, all anxiously knowing where they were headed.

Lucy's voice cut through their swarming thoughts after they had walked a good distance in the forest, "Do you think—do you think the White Witch has—" She paused. "I hope the Witch hasn't hurt Peter."

Edmund could not find it in his heart to tell her that he was certain that the White Witch would have already hurt him—a lot by now, knowing her. But he knew Lucy's question was not about hurting Peter, it was about whether or not Peter was still alive.

"She will want to kill the four of us. She will keep him alive, I am sure of it," Edmund replied. Although, he was not certain, he only could hope.

After that, there was very little talking for the next hours they walked. The closer they got, the more their anxieties grew. Edmund knew that if Peter were beside the three of them, he would have made them feel confident in any quest they were on. Without him to lead, they felt rather lost.

They finally reached the first thick of trees entering the dark forest Edmund was held captive in all those years ago. They climbed through the forest that was now less of a forest and more of patches of thick trees and trees that were rather distantly separated. Edmund was not exactly sure where the White Witch was going to be considering how much Narnia had changed since the two of them had last been to this place, but he figured they would find her soon enough.

After some time walking further, the forest rolled up into a hill that Edmund was positive was not there before, but as they walked closer to it, they heard the agonizing scream of their brother. They quickly climbed to the top of the hill. With one last breath between them, they looked over the top.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my story. Thank you to thunderbird shadow for reviewing! Next chapter will be out soon. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Against the Witch

The three of them only glimpsed over the hill before they saw Peter lying on the ground; he seemed unconscious. Most importantly, he was all alone. At first, Edmund tried to run to him, only for Susan to grab his arm.

"This is a trap," Susan narrowed her eyes.

"There's Peter. let's grab him before the Witch comes back," Edmund ignored all warnings his body was trying to get him to listen to. All he saw was Peter, and that was all that mattered to him.

"We need to have a plan of attack," Susan suggested. "The White Witch will be around. She won't let us just rescue Peter without a fight."

Edmund noticed that in a small moment of relief, whatever had made Peter cry out like that was no longer hurting him. At least, his brother was allowed to have a moment of peace, even if it was while unconscious.

"I have an idea," Lucy chimed in. The three of them quickly discussed a plan of the two of them going to Peter quickly and try to get him out of there before the Witch returned. Lucy simply said that the two of them should trust her and go to Peter. She was to be the backup plan for when that plan evidently would fail. "Remember, watch out for the Witch's wand," Lucy reminded.

She wished them luck and parted ways with them to the left side of the hill. Susan and Edmund crouched where they were, Edmund felt himself tremor under the entire notion of this plan. They were most likely going to have to fight the White Witch, a person he had most dreaded ever seeing again.

He saw Peter stir from where he was lying. Edmund could no longer resist and got up to go over to him. He was glad to see Susan could not help it either as she was close behind him, an arrow already notched in her bow. Just in case.

Before long, their subtle brisk pace became a run as Edmund ran to Peter's side. Susan jogged behind him, scouting for the White Witch. Edmund skidded to the side of Peter only a moment later.

Edmund hesitantly called Peter with a loud whisper, "Peter, we are here. We are here to take you home."

Peter did not make a sound but slightly moved. Susan knelt beside them, softly calling him to wake up. Edmund reached out to grab Peter from across his back, to start picking him up. His hand grazed where Peter's back should have been only for Edmund's hand to fade into Peter's back. Edmund's fear boiled as he saw the illusion of Peter flutter before disappearing all together.

Edmund rose, drawing his sword only to look up to see the White Witch fully emerged, Peter held against her, a knife to his throat. His hands were tied in front of him, and he looked pleadingly to them as if to tell them to run. Edmund felt a deep pain in his chest at the sight of Peter.

Even from this distance, Edmund saw the clear damage done to his brother: his face was covered in fresh and old bruises, his right leg was bleeding and torn, his body thinned, his complexion much paler than it should be. Peter looked extremely fatigued, weakened tremulously. Edmund's heart ached at the sight of the damage these monsters had done to his dear brother.

"I told you your precious family would come for you," The White Witch was the first to speak, leaning in close to Peter, but speaking loud enough for all of them to here. Edmund only glanced at Susan to see that she had an arrow aimed at the White Witch.

"Let Peter go!" Susan commanded.

"Which is faster I wonder? The arrow from your bow or the slice of my knife," The Witch taunted. Peter squirmed underneath her hold of him, which she seemed to delight in. The White Witch turned her attention to Edmund.

"There is my favorite traitor," The Witch acknowledged. "At first, I had thought it was you who was trying to bring me back. I thought it to be fitting if it were. You always were willing to turn to me in the past." Edmund tried keeping his expression strong and unwavering; he was not sure he was succeeding. The pain in his chest moved to a nervous knot in his stomach at the White Witch's words.

"Don't listen to her, Ed," Peter encouraged the best he could. With his voice sounding raw and worn, it did not make Edmund feel much better.

"Hush," The White Witch tabbed the knife against his throat. It did not draw blood, but Peter did not open his mouth to speak again.

Edmund's eyes widened as his heart nearly stopped at the White Witch's gesture. _Where was Lucy?_ They needed her to act soon. The Witch's eyes glistened between the two of them; she seemed to revel in these moments.

"Now, Edmund, seeing as you are my traitor, I will allow you to choose which order would you like your siblings to die in."

Edmund raised his sword. "Why don't you let Peter go, and," he gestured to Susan and himself, "you can try your hand against us?"

"Are you both so eager for your own deaths?" The White Witch asked. "I suppose, I could, but it would be much more fun for me to slit his throat and then kill the two of you." At the mention of _two_ , she frowned as she realized the missing number. "Where's the fourth?"

And that was when the White Witch sprawled her arms outwardly as if in pain; Peter dove out of her grasp. He did not get too far, but he was no longer in danger of her knife. The Witch swung her knife at whatever had caused her pain in her back, but simply swung into thin air, for Lucy had been standing a few feet away and had thrown one of her dagger into the White Witch's back.

That was all the distraction that Susan and Edmund needed. The White Witch turned her attention back to Peter with the clear intention to end her games and kill him. But Edmund and Susan were on the offense before she could. Edmund charged at her as Susan fired two quick arrows. The Witch evaded the arrows. The delay bought Peter enough time to quickly get away from her. Edmund sliced his sword at the White Witch, which she met with her stone knife.

When she could, Susan kept firing at the White Witch while Edmund tried to spar with her, only to realize that honestly, he was outmatched. He could tell, even while he was still holding his own against her. He was losing. He did not know how Peter lasted as long as he did against her.

Then he remembered what Peter had told him of the fight, _She was toying with me. She could have easily won that fight in a matter of seconds had Aslan not arrived._

Edmund knew this to be true as the White Witch was faster than any enemy he had ever tried to fight. But Edmund was not the same kid he was when he had first met the Witch. In many ways actually. One of the more beneficial ways was that he was able to keep up with her for the most part, if not only a few paces behind her.

However, after their parry had gone on for some more strokes, the White Witch had gained the upper hand, knocking him back a few feet with a sharp blow she almost gave to his head. It caused him to fall backwards.

He thought he would be dead in an instant. Rather, the White Witch turned towards Susan, deflecting several of Susan's arrows. Then her head snapped to where Peter was lying on the ground, only slightly raised by his elbows after Lucy presumably cut away the rope holding his wrists together.

Edmund could barely see Lucy beside Peter, trying to give him the cordial. The White Witch threw one of her blades straight at them. Peter saw it first, pushing Lucy away from him as he lunged to the other side. The Witch smirked as she lurked towards them.

Edmund scrambled to his feet, charging her from behind before she got too close to Peter and Lucy. Only in that moment did Susan shoot a nearly perfect arrow. As the White Witch had been turning around to resume her fight with Edmund, the arrow grazed the Witch's right arm. She nearly growled in pain, but it allowed Edmund to strike at her, slicing at her torso. She jumped back, and then she was on back on the offense against Edmund.

While the Witch was difficult to keep up with, she was a bit slower because of her injury. He was mostly trying to keep on the defense; there was not much room for much else. He was surely glad though because this allowed Lucy to help Peter to his feet, and they scurried back towards Susan who kept firing arrows.

Just as the White Witch and Edmund's parry caused the two of them to be a good distance back from one another, an arrow had met its target, piercing straight into the Witch's left shoulder, the opposite shoulder Susan had hit when the Witch was first returning.

She cried out in pain, allowing Edmund to lunge for her. She extended her hand, and with whatever magic she could concoct, she sent a wave of energy that blasted Edmund and Susan's new arrows backwards. He quickly got to his feet, expecting her to be coming at him, but she did not. She was clutching her shoulder as blood poured out of it.

"You will pay for that!" The White Witch warned as she snapped the arrow by the ends, leaving a bit still in her new wound.

Edmund rejoined his siblings by where Susan was. Lucy gave Peter a drop of cordial for his weary state and painful injuries. Susan pulled the sword out of the sword belt that hung around her waist, holding Rhindon out to him. He eyed the sword in surprise, for he must have thought he had seen the last of the blade at the raid of Miraz's castle.

Peter took Rhindon from her, seeming to grow more confident the more held the blade. Edmund thought the cordial was working wonders on him; for now, Peter no longer looked as exhausted as he did only moments ago. Edmund still held a cautious eye for him though. He did not look _that_ much better overall. The White Witch retrieved the sword that she had thrown at Lucy and Peter and ditched the other sword for her wand. She glared at the four of them with a hatred that Edmund had never known before.

The four siblings stood side by side with their weapons drawn: Edmund on the far left with his two swords, Susan next to him as she notched her bow with an arrow, Peter holding Rhindon beside Susan, and Lucy was next to Peter, drawing the dagger Father Christmas had given her all those years ago.

The four children of the prophecy were never more ready to face her, and the White Witch had a great deal to fear, for this time, she was fighting the true Kings and Queens of Narnia.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Special shoutout to thunderbird shadow for reviewing! Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Kings and Queens of Old

"Any advice on how to defeat the White Witch?" Edmund asked Peter, nearly with an amused smile on his face. Edmund was feeling better already with Peter by their side.

Voice still worn out, Peter answered gravely, "I didn't defeat her."

"Well, on how to fight her then?" Edmund offered as the White Witch was recovering. Although, he was leaning heavily on his uninjured leg, Peter seemed to look a bit better, despite how grievous he looked prior. Perhaps, if the cordial worked faster, the four of them could stand a chance, Edmund thought.

"She is fast. Too fast," Peter admitted. "The four of us will have to work together to defeat her this time."

"The way it is meant to be," Lucy said, nearly gleaming as the Witch was coming towards them.

"Destroy the wand," Susan suggested. "That way, we only have to worry about her sword."

"No desperate attacks to kill her. We work together, and we all survive this," Peter warned. His confidence coming more and more out as he looked more like the King he always was. "We will defeat her. I know we can. Aslan chose us to fight her for a reason."

Edmund felt a surge of belief too. They had to win; they just had to. They did not come all this way to save Peter just to lose him or anyone else now. They were going to defeat her one way or another.

Once she was only several yards in front of them, Peter and Edmund charged at the White Witch. Susan let off two arrows before her brothers reached the Witch, causing her to slow a bit to evade them. Edmund reached her first as Peter was struggling to move quickly with his leg, but after a few short moments, Peter and Edmund were both dueling her. Edmund was cautious of the White Witch's wand, making sure it did not get too close to Peter or himself.

The two of them fought as one, Edmund attacking from the left, Peter on the right. For the first time since Edmund had tried to fight the White Witch, they were actually able to hold their own against her. Peter was significantly slower than he usually was; Edmund attributed that to the cordial still trying to do its work through him. Only because of the years of fighting beside one another, Edmund was able to compensate for this by using his speed to protect Peter's slowed recovery times.

After blocking another of the Witch's strikes, Edmund was too slow to see her wand coming straight for him. However, Peter was there, swinging his sword right down on the wand. His sword smashed into the handle of the wand near her hand. His attack made the Witch take a step back to regain her composure. This allowed Peter and Edmund a moment to do the same. Edmund barely needed to glimpse at Peter before the two of them went straight for her once more.

As Peter lunged Rhindon at the Witch's torso, Edmund sliced where she ought to have dodged. Instead, she deflected Rhindon and sent Peter passed her side by the sheer force. Edmund's attack, she sidestepped, only barely evading his strike.

Now, Peter and Edmund were on opposite sides of her. Even without a look between them, they were at the same heartbeat with one another, and both lunged at the White Witch at the same time. Quickly blocking Edmund's next swing, she managed to disarm him of one of his swords, but with Peter coming at her, she was not able to utilize that advantage. It took Edmund only a few moments to readjust to fighting with only one sword before both he and Peter were synchronized in their fighting once more.

Edmund had lost track of where Lucy had gone, yet was confident that she was nearby, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. With Susan shooting arrows at the Witch when there was a clear shot, while Edmund and Peter fought her on two different sides, the Witch was slowly losing her advantage over them. For a moment, Edmund thought they were going to defeat her.

In the next instance, all thoughts from Edmund's mind faded and were replaced with rapid panic. Peter had swung at the White Witch, but had severely underestimated her reach with his slowed recovery, and it cost him. In one twirl of her wrist, she disarmed him of Rhindon and made a stab at him. He tried to evade, and while luckily the swing only cut his arm, the impact of her strike mixed with his attempts to dodge sent him to the ground.

"Peter!" Edmund, along with his two sisters, yelled. Edmund rushed after the White Witch, not even thinking for a moment his plan for attack. He parried with her for only three strokes before she managed to slice near his head. She did not cut his head off, but she had made contact.

As he crashed to the ground, he felt a sharp sting engulf his eyebrow, where he presumed she must have cut him. His hand reached to his eye in surprise and in pain. He tried to get up from the ground, noticing that Peter was slow to stir as well.

The White Witch was by Edmund in moments, kicking him back down. Edmund saw an arrow whistle passed her. The Witch extended her hand out to Susan, sending a blast of ice magic that knocked Susan backwards. The White Witch held both her stone knife and the wand in her hand, relishing in every moment of this as she towered over him. Edmund wondered which she would use to kill him, feeling an uncomfortable, familiar sting return where she had stabbed him the first time. Answering his unspoken question, she raised her stone knife.

Only in that moment, Edmund heard the unforgettable sound of the White Witch's wand breaking, followed by the blue blinding light that erupted from the wand. He stretched his neck to see what had happened.

Lucy had recovered Rhindon from the ground, and while the White Witch was preoccupied with trying to kill Edmund, Lucy smashed the wand in the Witch's hand with her brother's sword. The Witch howled at Lucy in clear rage.

The White Witch forgot all about her desire to kill Edmund, turning her attention directly to Lucy. Lucy looking rather frightened at suddenly being the next potential victim of the White Witch, taking some hesitant steps backwards as she held Rhindon the best she could against the large weight of the sword.

Edmund kicked out the White Witch's legs from under her as she was distracted by Lucy; the Witch crashed to the ground. As Edmund got to his feet, she did the same, and other than sending a wave of magic to knock Edmund back down, she almost completely ignored him.

Peter had staggered to Lucy, taking Rhindon from her as he pulled her behind him to protect her from the White Witch. Edmund only glanced at Peter's fragile state to realize that there was no running away for him. Not with his leg only barely able to keep him standing, even with the cordial, and certainly not to leave Lucy. And the way that Lucy held her dagger, Edmund knew she wasn't leaving him either. The White Witch was going straight for them.

* * *

"Nice, Lu," Peter winced as he held his blade towards the White Witch with a shaking hand. His leg and newly injured arm hurt him incredibly, and he felt that if he had five minutes of rest, he would be much more capable of fighting her. He felt too weak to even move. He tried to nudge Lucy to run away, but she would not budge. Lucy clutched onto him as she held her dagger; she was ready to stand with him against the White Witch.

"You look weary, Son of Adam," The Witch taunted as she looked over Peter's frail form. "You should not worry. For soon, you and your siblings will be dead."

In that moment, an arrow entered the Witch's leg as she stalked towards them. Surprisingly, it did not slow her down. Peter pulled Lucy more and more behind him, for at the very least, if the White Witch was going to kill someone first, it was certainly going to be him.

A few more arrows pierced the Witch's skin while she dodged the ones she could, but she seemed determined to kill Peter and Lucy. His sword wobbled in his hand as he not only felt the weight of his injuries, but surely, the gravity of his fear. She laughed as he shuffled back with Lucy, trying to evade her.

Perhaps, the White Witch grew tired of having arrows shot at her. Regardless, she extended her hand towards Susan, and at first, Peter did not think anything happened until Susan began to choke from whatever magic the Witch had cast. She collapsed to the ground, holding her throat. Before he could even call out to her, the White Witch raised her blade to strike at him and Lucy.

He only barely could lift his sword above his head to block her attack when he saw a single blade pierced through the White Witch's heart from her back. She screamed in pain, and Edmund yanked his sword out from behind her. Peter's eyes widened, and he felt Lucy come closer to him.

The White Witch staggered backwards as she choked and yelled in terror, clenching her heart. Edmund went around her to stand by the two of them. His face was ashen, and Peter could see the fear surrounding him. Susan staggered over to them as well, the choking magic presumably had released her.

The White Witch had wide eyes, as she must have realized that this would be the end; she was not coming back to life anymore.

The four of them watched as their greatest enemy crumbled to the ground and took her last breath in Narnia forever.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was sick this week and wasn't able to. Special thanks to thunderbird shadow, TheGarci, PadrePedro, and DustLight126 for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate each one, and they are all helpful and encouraging. Thank you to all my readers for your support!**


	13. Chapter 13: In the Aftermath

After the White Witch laid dead and her body slowly crumbled to ice, the four of them had left that place for good. Edmund and Susan half-carried Peter out of there while Lucy led the way back through the trees. They walked in the forest for what felt like forever. Only after Edmund and Susan stumbled several times while trying to keep Peter upright did the four of them decide they were going to stop and take a moment.

Lucy insisted on administering cordial to each of her siblings, but Edmund and Susan declined. The three of them turned their attention to Peter, but he also refused, even suggesting his siblings take some instead of him, but Lucy said, "We are quite all right." Peter did not seem to have the energy to protest her much further. "I should still give you another drop." Peter shook his head, claiming that he would recover with the drop she already gave him. After some rest, they went about their journey.

As they continued back to the How, they informed Peter of what had happened with Miraz's army and Edmund's challenge. Peter seemed more than impressed to hear that his brother had the courage to stand against Miraz in such a way. Then, his pride was replaced with fear that he tried not to show. But Lucy, and she figured Edmund and Susan as well, could see clearly through his mask.

"Peter, you'll fight him instead, won't you?" Lucy asked.

Peter thoughtfully looked at Edmund. The two of them seemed to have an entire conversation in one look as they usually did before Edmund replied, "No, I challenged him. I will fight Miraz." Even though he hesitated, Peter slowly nodded in agreement, looking still weary, but proud of Edmund all the same. They held one more glance with one another that Lucy thought meant they were discuss this further later, but she still felt uneasy about Edmund fighting in such a duel.

"Oh, Edmund," Lucy said. It was not that she doubted Edmund's ability in a duel; he was a skilled swordsman. He was only ever rivaled by Peter during their reign in skill. But the truth of the matter was that Peter simply had more experience in such duels. Whenever a challenge was brought before them as Kings and Queens, Peter was the one to answer them.

However, the more she looked at Peter, the more she convinced it was for the best that Edmund would fight Miraz. Peter was worn out, and on a level, Lucy had never seen in him. This was a kind of drain on him that was unmatched to anything else they had faced before. _What have they done to you?_ Lucy was frightened by the thought.

Lucy frowned while looking at Edmund, and Susan must have noticed because she immediately reassured, "It will be all right, Lucy. Edmund can defeat him. I know he can."

"He is a pretty large man," Edmund admitted, voicing some of the doubt he must have been feeling.

"You will compensate with your speed and youth against him," Susan countered helpfully.

"Ed, you can do this," Peter told him. "Don't worry, I will right by your side if you need me at all." Only after he finished saying this did Peter winced and his leg gave out, nearly collapsing out of Edmund's grip, causing all of his siblings to spring towards him. He tried to wave them off. "I'm fine, really." They were not convinced. When he noticed this, he suggested, "We could stop for a few minutes?"

They happily obliged, plopping on the grass in front of them. They drank water from the two bottles they brought with them and ate a few pieces of fruit that Lucy had plucked into her bag before they left. While this was occurring, Lucy quickly assessed their injuries to make sure no one was severely hurt. After cleaning the wound and wrapping a cloth around Peter's cut on his arm, she moved on to examine the slash by Edmund's eye. It wasn't too deep, but she would need to stitch it. She was glad she had thought of bringing some supplies with her. She began cleaning the wound before she would attempt to stitch it.

With shaky hands, Peter took small bites out of a piece of fruit. Susan must have noticed this, asking, "What's wrong, Peter?"

"I just don't—feel all that great at the moment," Peter admitted. Lucy stopped inspecting Edmund's injury to look at her brother. He did look uncomfortably pale to her. She did notice that his injured leg was no longer bleeding, but it certainly looked gashed and torn. She knew she was going to have to keep on it to ensure it healed properly.

"Do you want more cordial?" Lucy offered. Peter shook his head.

"I will be all right. It has just been an intense several days," Peter replied.

His words could not have rung truer as it was very difficult for each of them to fathom the last days without Peter. The constant worry, the dread of the possibilities of what was happening to him, Lucy had hated it. She hated every injury he endured, every infliction they left on him, everything he had to experience all alone.

Lucy and her two other siblings watched as Peter gave up on the fruit and just slowly brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. He hugged his knees close, and Lucy could see the scars etched into his knuckles. She wondered if Peter had received those marks from his time with Miraz or the White Witch. Her chest felt uncomfortably tight at the thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Susan asked. _It_ was such a broad term to use. There was so much they could discuss that even Lucy wouldn't know where to begin if someone asked her to recount the last few days.

Peter's face grimaced, saying rather quietly, ghostly even, "We just need to free Narnia from Miraz." Lucy swallowed hard, the pain in his eyes as he said this was too much. She was worry that he might break—fall apart at any moment. But he did not. Peter looked at the three of them each individually before saying just as equally quiet as he had spoken previously, "Thank you for saving me from the White Witch."

"We would always come for you, Peter," Susan reassured. Lucy noticed that Edmund looked like he might be sick. Peter seemed uncertain.

Was there a possibility in Peter's mind that they would not have come to rescue him? Did he think they would have abandoned him? Let him die by the White Witch's hand? Lucy hoped not. That would be too much to bear. He could not doubt them that much, could he?

Lucy noticed that his hand was actually trembling as he brushed it through his hair. He seemed like he was trying to regain control, but was struggling to do so. He shuddered before them.

"I am sorry," Edmund spoke immediately. Peter's face shifted to expression of concern at Edmund's words as his attention snapped to him.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Peter puzzled in a scratchy voice.

Edmund did not seem to agree. "I am so sorry, Peter," his face was filled with distress and guilt. "I wanted to go back for you at Miraz's castle. But Ergon wouldn't let me. I am sorry I left you. None of this would have happened if I didn't leave you."

Susan seemed to agree with Edmund in her own personal guilt, "I shouldn't have either. I wish that I fought tooth and nail to get back into that castle. I shouldn't have left at all."

They both opened their mouths to say more, but Peter looking on the verge of crying made them stop. He shook his head a few times as if he was trying to fight off the tears.

"No, no, please, don't apologize," Peter begged. "If Miraz or the White Witch had gotten any of you, especially trying to save me, I don't know what I would have done." He looked at Edmund and Susan, and then to Lucy. "I knew you would come for me, if you could," Peter confessed. "I never doubted you would. Please, no more apologies, you did what you had to do. The thought of seeing you three was all that got me through all of it. Through _everything_ ," his voice died off as if he was thinking of _everything_ he had experienced.

Tears dripped down his cheeks. Very quietly, the three of them watched Peter's emotions overwhelm him. He looked away from them as if he was remembering something horrible. He looked ashamed, guilt-ridden, as if he was not the same person he was before.

Lucy thought carefully, wanting to ease him, but she was not sure how to. She was not exactly sure where to start or what was upsetting him exactly either. Was it the entire situation? Or was it his own actions? Or was it what their enemies had done to him? After some more consideration, she tried her best to assure him.

"Miraz nor the White Witch has broken you, Peter," Lucy reassured. "You are still the High King that we all look up to." When he returned his focus to her, his eyes betrayed him.

"I failed as High King when I decided to go on that raid, when I let my fear guide me, when I could not save my own people from being slaughtered in front of me—"

"Miraz did that to hurt you, Peter," Susan tried to reason with him, interjecting before his guilt went too far. "Those deaths are not your fault. Rather, they are Miraz's. He wanted you to feel helpless, but you just showed all of us that you are not." With a small smile, she pointed out, "The four of us just defeated the White Witch after all."

"I don't know," was his only response.

"You aren't your mistakes, Peter," Lucy said. "You will help lead us against Miraz. You have already done so many times before. You are the leader we need." Peter looked at her, the guilt of his experiences eating away at him. She saw it, and it hurt her heart to see him ripping himself apart.

"Aslan believed you are," Edmund said, "And so do we." His words earned a gentle smile from Peter and seemed to give him a bit of assurance. Aslan, even simply being mentioned, often had that effect on people. Peter sniffled as he wiped his tears away.

Lucy hated seeing her brother like this; there was so much he had endured. She could see it in the way he held himself. It was not just the physical injuries that were rather obvious; no, it was the marks inside his heart, the guilt that gnawed at him, and the fears that encompassed his being. She wanted to help him, but as they helped him to his feet after a few more minutes, she was not sure if she could.

* * *

They arrived back at the How after a slow trek down the hilly forest they had hiked up to get to Peter. Before they had left their last resting spot, Lucy had managed, much to Edmund's own discomfort, to stitch the cut above his eye. He was not too pleased at that experience, Susan knew as both she and Peter had held Edmund's hands when Lucy was working. However, like Susan and Lucy, his attention returned back to Peter once they started back towards the How again.

Peter was slowly regaining his strength; the cordial seemed to be working through his body to heal him. Even after the drop of cordial he had, he seemed still rather frail and weak.

By the time they did reach the How, Peter only needed to lean on one of his siblings to help him walk. He was eventually able to somewhat use his injured leg to take off a bit of the weight to allow for just Edmund to help him. Susan led the way back into the How with Lucy by her side as Edmund and Peter followed up by the rear. Susan had offered to support Peter instead, but with one glance at Edmund, and she backed off. Edmund did not seem to want to let Peter go; he clenched onto him protectively.

Despite trying to not draw attention to their return, as soon as they entered the How, the Narnians all cheered and crowded them. Susan saw Peter put on his King face, looking far stronger than she knew he was. Still, even with his face giving a smile to his joyful people, Peter still never stopped leaning on Edmund.

"By the gift of Aslan," Trufflehunter exclaimed as he went over to Peter and shook his free hand. "Your safe return is most welcome in these dark times." Peter thanked Trufflehunter as a King would do. As even more proclamations of love and joy for their High King poured in front of him, he handled them as a King. Susan did not know how he managed to do it. She knew how exhausted and defeated he was, yet, he kept spirits high by not showing it. It reminded her how many times Peter always seemed to rise to the challenges placed in front of him.

After a short while, Susan saw how drained Peter was beginning to look, and with one quick glance to Edmund, Edmund seemed to understand, announcing, "My good cousins, we must allow our beloved High King to rest. He has certainly earned it."

With that, their people cleared a path for their Kings with their two Queens following closely behind them. They left to find their sleeping quarters. Only after placing Peter among the pillows did he finally allow the pain to erupt into his face as he grimaced.

"What can I do to help?" Lucy asked, right by his side.

"Would you get me water, Lu?" She nodded and was off.

Susan and Edmund were close to Peter as he shifted slightly in discomfort. Edmund got up and retrieved the blankets that were by the other pillows, gingerly laying them across Peter. When Lucy returned with the water, he gladly drank the whole container before snuggling under the covers. Before Susan could even protest, Lucy climbed next to him and curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Lucy, maybe you shouldn't—" Susan began.

She thought of how awfully tired Peter looked. He needed rest, not to be comforting them. But Peter gave her a sleepy smile and gestured for her to come next to Lucy. Even before Susan did, Edmund got on Peter's other side as Peter wrapped his arm around him as well, holding him close. Susan crawled next to Lucy, Peter's hand rested on Susan's back as Lucy rolled more into Peter's side, and Susan found herself closing in to get closer to him as well.

It had been too long since they had been apart. Susan felt the tension that she did not know she was holding leave her shoulders as she relaxed when she snuggled next to her sister and was held by her brother.

Susan had missed him so terribly it ached her heart. The fear that had been governing all of her actions had faded, as she felt secure in her brother's arm. She needed him, and she could nearly cry just simply being next to him. He was safe with them once more.

The four children fell asleep like this, and no one dared to wake them, for surely all of them deserved such a rest.

* * *

 **Thank you! Longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it**

 **I really appreciate all the support for this story. It really is helpful and important to me. So, thank you. A special shoutout to Fanficteller, thunderbird shadow, TheGarci, and PadrePedro for reviewing. Thank you to everyone for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mending Wounds

Groggily, Edmund was the first to wake up after what he guessed was several hours. The candle lantern was still lit, but had gone tremendously down in size since he last noticed it. Peter's arm was tightly secured around him. Edmund saw that Susan and Lucy were still curled on Peter's other side. And Edmund would admit that well after he woke up did he just lie next to his sleeping brother, taking in every detail of him, feeling the safety he felt just having Peter there.

He had missed everything about Peter: the way that he held Edmund, the nice smell of him, his ability to make all situations seem bearable, the crooks in his smile, the way his laughter just filled the air. Edmund surely missed Peter. With one last snuggle into Peter's chest, Edmund slowly untangled himself from his brother's arm, trying his best not to wake him. Even in sleep, Peter looked severely exhausted. He needed every amount of sleep that they could afford him.

As Edmund got out of the bed, Peter shifted slightly and then wrapped his now free arm around Lucy and Susan. Edmund smiled before heading out of the sleeping quarters with a blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders.

It was early in the morning, only a few Narnians were even awake, and most just kept to themselves. He gave each of them a polite wave before heading outside, sitting on the archway of the How's entrance.

From there, he calmly just sat, taking in the Narnian air and the calmness that it brought over him. The sun was slightly peaking out over the clouds in the morning sky, just enough to make Edmund want to stay out there and watch it rise. And he did.

He stayed there long after the sun had completely risen in the sky. There was nothing quite like the beauty of Narnia. No matter what happened the next day, he was thankful to have been able to experience the beauty and love of this country as not only a King, but as a brother and as a friend. Narnia was his home.

He was going to fight for Narnia until his very last breath. Which, he suddenly realized might be coming a lot sooner than he would have liked.

* * *

Edmund returned to the sleeping quarters to check on his siblings to find that while Peter and Susan were still asleep, Lucy had seemed to just wake. She rubbed her eyes with the hand she managed to wiggle free and whispered for Edmund to help her free herself from being wedged between Peter and Susan. Reaching down to her, Edmund gently pulled Lucy out of there. Nervously, Lucy looked back at her eldest siblings to see that they were still fast asleep. Lucy smiled at Edmund as the two of them left.

Gathering breakfast for the four of them, the two of them collected fruit, bread, and water. Lucy looked to Edmund, eyeing him nervously. After too long of that happening, he asked, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I wish we had more time," she said. She placed the fruits in a small basket they had, looking sadly back at him. "We just got Peter back, and now—now, you are going to have to fight the monster that took him in the first place." She kept her voice low, but that did not shake the intensity in her meaning.

He really did not know what to say. He wished they could be carefree and just enjoy the wonders of Narnia. He did not want to fight in a war. He did not want to have to face a brutal man in a duel to the death.

 _It's what Peter would have done if he could have_ , Edmund reminded himself, knowing certainly, he would have. He would have been the first to volunteer himself to save Narnia. He would have died trying. He almost already did.

Despite how afraid Edmund was, he knew there was no other option. It had been the only way to save Narnia in these circumstances. They had needed time to rescue Peter and prepare for an assault on the How.

Lucy accepted Edmund's lack response and continued voicing her own thoughts, "I just want everyone to be safe."

"Me too," he agreed. "That is what this duel is for; to ensure no one else has to get hurt."

" _You_ could get hurt," Lucy pointed out. "And I don't know what I would do without you." She added a moment later, "I don't think any of us could manage it, Edmund." They gathered the last of their breakfast and headed back towards the sleeping quarters.

"I will try," Edmund said. "Besides, Peter will be right with me the whole time."

He was trying to reassure her worries. He was trying to say that Peter would help keep him safe. But his thoughts were focused on that Peter was now going to be forced to watch him die, and he knew that would be a far worse fate for Peter than any death upon himself. They entered the sleeping quarters, and Lucy lowered her voice to compensate.

"Aslan will watch over you, Edmund." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than trying to convince him. "He'll protect us."

"Yes, he will," Peter's sleepy voice reached Edmund's ear. Peter was now sitting on the edge of his bed as Susan was still lying down, looking slow to get up for the day. No one was quite the morning person that Lucy always seemed to be.

"I am sorry to have woken you," Lucy managed.

"We were already up," Susan explained as she slowly sat up.

"How are you feeling, Pete?" Edmund asked hesitantly.

"Much better," Peter gave them both a small smile. "Sleep and cordial were the perfect mix."

Edmund was glad to hear Peter say that because although Peter looked significantly better, he still had a slow weariness to him that made Edmund concerned. Lucy and Edmund brought over the food and drink, and they all helped themselves until they were full and energized for the day. Edmund was glad to see that this time Peter actually ate something.

It was not a great deal of food, not nearly as much as he thought Peter needed after having probably very little in his captivity. He noticed the slight tremor in Peter's hands, but said nothing of them.

Even with the cordial healing his injuries, especially his leg, and recovering physically, the mental anguish was clear. Edmund remembered after he was freed from the White Witch, he too, shook just from the very thought of her. He hated that Peter could be experiencing the same kind of terror now.

Lucy was making Peter laugh, and even in Peter's hoarse voice, Edmund could hear the touch of his usual joyful laugh. It nearly killed Edmund having to hear the difference.

Suddenly noticing them, Edmund saw almost healed bruises around Peter's wrists and on his hands. Each one told a different experience. He could not stop his mind from imagining how Peter received them.

"I am alright, Ed." Edmund was brought to the present with Peter's soft voice. Their eyes met, and Peter was frowning at him.

"I know," Edmund replied.

"The three of you keep staring at me," Peter told them. Lucy looked surprised, and Peter added, "Yes, I have noticed."

"We are just concerned. You have been through a great deal," Susan reasoned.

Peter frowned once more. "I am still here. And the three of you don't need to keep torturing yourselves over what happened." Peter looked at the three of them, adding, "I will be fine." Although, meant to be comforting, the last sentence Peter spoke did not sound too convincing to Edmund. If anything, it seemed like even he was not sure if he would be _fine_.

Edmund hated that Peter now needed to be the one to comfort them. He was the one who was had been held against his will and tortured for days. How was he so beaten, yet still strong?

Edmund looked to his brother, just barely comprehending how much Peter had to endure at the hands of their enemies. Tears welled up in his eyes. _I will not cry, Peter has been through enough_ , Edmund scorned himself, trying to keep his emotions from erupting.

Although, he attempted, he could not contain it anymore and clamped onto Peter, gently as he could, hugging him. Peter let out a painful gasp, still putting his arms around him nonetheless.

Terrible images flooded his mind as he thought of all Peter experienced. Peter's attention was on Edmund. In a kind voice, he said, "It's alright, Ed. I am alright. Thanks to you three."

Small tears whisked down Edmund's cheeks. With only another moment more of just the brothers in each other's arms, their sisters soon joined them. The four of them were all crying. All grieving their own experiences, the fears they held for one another, the pain they had all gone through.

They held one another for long after the cries had faded. They needed this. They needed each other. Because with one another, they did not need to be Kings and Queens or warriors about to go against unbeatable odds in war, rather, brothers and sisters who loved each other profoundly and fiercely. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Well after the tears were shred and grievances were released, the four siblings felt far more comforted than they had before. After Lucy made sure Peter was healing properly, even if it was at a much slower pace than she would have liked, they all dressed for the day and were about to go out to plan for Edmund's duel and the potential battle when a torch light gleamed in the corridor coming towards them.

With quiet steps, Caspian came in the room. Lucy felt herself inch closer to Peter protectively as she noticed Edmund and Susan had done the same. The three of them were now a barrier between Peter and Caspian. Peter gave them sideway glances and only then looked up to see who had entered the room.

Caspian seemed upset by their movements of protection, but Lucy was less concerned about how he felt. She had not determined whether or not she had forgiven him, especially having seen the damage done to Peter as a reminder of Caspian's betrayal.

Susan sharply looking away from Caspian did not escape Lucy's notice nor did the relieved look on Peter's face. Peter did not move any closer to him, yet still, a kindness was held in his voice when he said, "Caspian, you're safe. I was concerned the Witch's werewolf had gotten you."

Caspian's face froze in puzzlement. Lucy assumed that he was confused on how Peter was worried for his safety while being held captive himself, especially when it was Caspian who set Peter up to be captured by the White Witch in the first place.

 _He just doesn't know Peter's limitless selflessness_ , Lucy proudly thought to herself.

Caspian's puzzlement changed to a small grateful smile. He explained, "The creature nearly killed me. If it had been for Reepicheep's assistance in the matter, I would have surely been as good as gone." His voice was still grave and worrisome.

Susan finally looked back at Caspian now. Lucy noticed her look was indeed a deal softer than all the glares she had been giving him in the past days.

Peter gave Caspian a kind smile, almost forgiving, yet all it did was make Caspian shift his feet awkwardly. He cleared his throat before looking at each one of them until lastly, his gaze returned to Peter.

"I made so many mistakes, and they hurt all of you, especially you, Peter. I am truly sorry for my actions," Caspian apologized profusely.

Peter waited another moment in case Caspian wanted to say more. When he did not, Peter replied, "For all wrongdoings towards me, I forgive you." All eyes snapped to Peter in clear surprise.

"How can you forgive me? I sold you out to the White Witch," Caspian blurted out.

"You were put in a desperate situation, and you were deceived. I cannot blame you for that," Peter explained with a sheepish smile on his face.

 _Yes, you could easily blame him_ , Lucy thought to herself.

"But I left you in the woods after the White Witch took you. I shouldn't have—"

"She would have killed you," Peter pointed out. "Besides, I told you to leave myself."

Peter tried to get to his feet on his own, only to stagger. Lucy immediately latched onto him and helped him stand. He looked gratefully at her as she let go of him before he took a step towards Caspian.

"Caspian, I forgive you," he spoke with finality in his voice. He held out his hand to Caspian. "I hold no blame towards you. I would like us to move forward." In this one instance, she saw Peter's hand was completely steady.

Peter's compassion amazed her. Through everything, he still found it in his heart to forgive Caspian. A deep pride welled in her chest for her brother. He was truly a King.

Caspian cleared the distance between them and shook Peter's hand, saying, "Thank you, Peter. I will strive to do better and learn from my mistakes."

Peter smiled at him as their handshake broke apart. As Caspian turned to his siblings, Peter shifted back to his seat. Lucy gently rested her arm around his. Caspian looked at each of them, asking, "Can the three of you forgive me for my mistakes?"

Lucy found the courage to speak first herself . "I am trying to," Lucy admitted. She looked over at Peter with a fierce protectiveness. He almost looked sorrowful at her reaction. "It is not that simple."

"I understand," Caspian replied.

"For what I can, I forgive you," Edmund broke the following silence. Caspian looked rather grateful at him. Edmund gave him a nod of acceptance.

Attention turned to Susan, and she just shook her head. She then looked at Peter who simply gave her a slow nod. A silent conversation passed between them. Her attention returned to Caspian.

"If Peter can forgive you, then I will do my best to as well," Susan finally answered.

"Thank you," Caspian said. "All of you. I know that it cannot be easy. I will redeem myself for my mistakes."

* * *

After the much-need apologies, the five sovereigns ventured out amongst their people to plan Edmund's duel and the How's defense. This was where Lucy thought Peter shined.

He was much more careful than he was when he had planned the raid on Miraz's castle. Unlike then, this plan did not revolve around him risking his own life, which he was always willing to do, but instead, centered around Edmund. He took much more care and consideration.

"We should station archers up here," Peter instructed. "And make sure they do not fire unless ordered to do so, Edmund's safety is a priority in this duel."

Lucy had always loved being a part of war council meetings when they reigned in Narnia because between Edmund and Peter, most plans were nearly perfectly planned. This was no different.

"Caspian, you will be a part of the next phase in our defense," Peter said. "When Edmund defeats Miraz—"

"If I defeat Miraz," Edmund chimed in, earning an annoyed eye roll from Peter. "I want us to be prepared for any outcome, Pete."

Lucy remembered how many times Peter had said similar things to Edmund when they were either planning an attack or Peter was entering a duel. Lucy could tell that Peter did not like being on the receiving end this time.

"Fine, when the duel is over with," Peter shot a glare to Edmund who only returned it with amusement. Peter's expression softened when he looked back at Caspian, "We will need you to rally the troops inside the How and follow these tunnels." He traced the tunnel maps with his fingertips. "Edmund has already sent some of our people to start making the ramps." When Caspian looked a bit confused, Peter continued, "It is in the event that the cavalry charges, if we break the pillars, the cavalry will fall in, and you will use those ramps to get the remaining Narnians to come behind them. We will be just trying to hold out long enough for Lucy and Susan to return with Aslan."

"How did you both plan this?" Caspian asked in amazement.

Lucy noticed Peter and Edmund share a glance and then Edmund grinned, "Our first night here, the four of us went through the How, trying to see how fortified it was, and to come up with possible advantages we could use if there was a siege."

"The four of you came up with this?" Caspian looked like he thought himself to be the lowest form of help.

"Don't worry, Caspian," Lucy chimed in. "We have had many years of practice. You will get the hang of it in your own time." His distraught expression did fade, and she felt better about helping him.

After much more discussion of the battle that could take place after the duel and of Lucy and Susan riding off in the morning in search of Aslan, the focus shifted to the duel itself.

Lucy saw the change in Peter. He was trying to remain calm; she saw the effort in his burrowed brows.

"You will need to pick your marshals, Ed," Peter informed. Lucy knew that Edmund already knew how these duels worked, but he looked gratefully at Peter nonetheless.

"Then, Pete, you, Glenstorm, and—" Edmund started.

"The Eldest of the Bugly Bears," Lucy offered. When they all looked at her with a bit of puzzlement, she added, "He came to me after Edmund's challenge. Apparently, it is customary to have a Bear be one of the Marshalls."

"It is," Edmund agreed. He looked to Peter, "Remember all the times that poor Wilsmer had to come Marshal your duels."

"I know," Peter laughed. "He was a good friend, always scolded me for not being more protective of myself."

Edmund joined him with a laugh, "I remember him telling me that you were going to give him an early grave if we kept having duels in the rest of our reign." He paused once Peter looked somber. "I wonder what ever happened to Wilsmer."

"Hopefully, nothing too awful," Peter replied.

Noticing the change in the room, Lucy reverted the subject back. "Now, that you have decided on marshals, what is the next thing we must do to prepare?"

"Your armor and weapon, I suppose," Peter answered.

Peter led them to where Trumpkin and Reepicheep had laid out Edmund's armor for him. Lucy heard Edmund gulp as he looked at them. His face grimed. Peter stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of the armor.

Lucy looked at it too. Noticing how small it was, Edmund was a mere boy now, even if inside he were a man. His body was not. Lucy could not help but notice how young he was. This was a fight to the death. After looking at the armor, she could not shake the feeling that this was all terribly wrong.

"Your majesties," Trumpkin greeted. He gestured to the armor. "King Edmund, we have laid out what you might need for the duel."

"Thank you," Edmund replied sharply. Slowly, he made his way passed Peter, and Lucy followed him. His fingertips grazed his armor from all those years ago.

Lucy touched the symbol of the Great Lion on the armor and nearly released a pained gasp in her throat.

 _How could Aslan not be here yet?_ _Edmund could die._ Her mind flashed to when she came across Edmund lying on the ground after the White Witch had stabbed him in Beruna. He was nearly dead then.

What if she couldn't make it to him fast enough with the cordial this time? What if he was dead long before she could? Aslan had always been there for them in the past, she tried to ease her own panic. _Aslan will guide him,_ she reminded herself.

Edmund looked as grave as Lucy felt. In the next moment, she pulled him into a great embrace, holding him tightly and fiercely. He returned with the same love as he held her too. When they broke apart, they both were solemnly to do so. Still, she knew that he understood how much she loved him.

Edmund's eyes flicked to Peter, then back to her, to return to Peter once more. Without another moment's hesitation, he asked, "If it would not trouble all of you terribly, would you be so kind to give the High King and me a moment alone?"

Lucy was only confused by the question until she looked at Peter's face and understood all of it. His jaw was set, his eyes averted, his whole body was tensed and unnerved. It was radiating off him.

Lucy only gave Edmund a bright smile and a nod before following Trumpkin and Reepicheep out. Lucy took Peter's hand for a moment, giving it a reassuring squeeze before releasing it, leaving her two brothers to speak in matters of death and fear.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This is the longest chapter yet, so I appreciate all of you reading it! A special thank you to thunderbird shadow and PadrePedro for your reviews! Thank you for all the continued support!**


	15. Chapter 15: Brothers

Once they had left, Peter brushed the tears off his face. He only looked at Edmund with misery before slumping down to the steps they came in from. Edmund never wanted to see that kind of distress ever from his brother again. It ached his heart to the core.

He had only seen it a few times in their lives together. One in particular was standing out in Edmund's mind: Peter kneeling next to him after the White Witch had nearly killed him.

"I can't do this," Peter bitterly admitted. Edmund plopped down next to him.

Trying to make the situation lighter, Edmund tried to laugh, "You can't do this? I am the one fighting him." When Peter grimaced at this, Edmund knew his joke had failed.

"I don't know how I ever had the strength to let you go into battle," Peter said. "Right now," he placed his hand over his heart. "I feel like my heart is going to burst." The tears brimmed in both of Edmund and Peter's eyes. "Ed, you are my best friend. I can't lose you."

"I don't want to die either, Peter," Edmund confessed only to him. "I am scared I am going to lose."

"I know you can win," Peter said rather confidently. "But it doesn't shake the terror that fills me every time I think of you going out there. Because anything could happen, anything at all, and we lose you." Peter gently took Edmund's hand. He felt the shakiness return to Peter. "Why couldn't it be me to duel Miraz instead of you?"

"I challenged him. I must fight him," Edmund replied.

"But I should have. You only had to challenge him because I made the foolish decision to raid Miraz's castle. You are just the next person to suffer for my mistakes," Peter looked away from Edmund as if he was unable to bear it anymore. "I let you down—I let everyone down. I am sorry."

"Peter, I agreed with going to Miraz's castle—"

"It doesn't matter. It was my fault we went at all, and now, I failed again."

"You are much too hard on yourself."

"No, I am not." Peter shot to his feet. Fierceness encapsulated him. "You are about to fight in a duel to the death, and I just have to stand by again and watch as you could be killed!" Tears escaped his eyes this time. "Edmund, I can't. I can't watch you die." Peter's fears were held in the tears he shed. Edmund felt his own tears slip down his cheeks as he stood up.

"Peter," Edmund spoke softly.

Peter would not look at him as he cried into his hands. It was all a great pressure in being the High King, Edmund knew. He just never imagined Peter would react like this. Peter had always taken responsibility for everything, even if it was out of his hands, but he could always be reasoned with about it. Eventually.

"Peter," Edmund called out to him again. He was not going to let his brother keep ripping himself apart. "Look at me, Pete."

Peter managed to with tear-soaked eyes that were already red from his cries. Worry trailed in his blue eyes as he looked at Edmund as if he feared Edmund would break.

Edmund started, "All of our lives, you have always taken on every challenge in front of you to keep us and Narnia safe. When Narnia has needed you, you have given everything to her." Peter shook his head. "Yes, Peter, you did. When we ruled, you never stopped helping our people."

Peter slightly flustered and took a long while to compose himself. He sighed full-heartedly, before saying the best he could, "I don't know how to do this. I have always protected you three and Narnia with my own life. You are asking me to potentially lose you, Ed, and I can't bear that."

Edmund only paused for a moment. "You are a Magnificent King. You always have been and always will be. So, for once, please, allow for someone else to take some of the load off of your shoulders," Edmund pleaded with Peter. Peter seemed in distress, not knowing how to reply. He had smiled at "magnificent," but other than that, he seemed unsure. He debated with himself for a while before slowly nodding.

"I just—you need to come back safely," Peter managed. "That is all I care about."

"I will try," Edmund promised. Peter hugged him so tightly that he thought Peter might break one of his ribs. He burrowed his face in Peter's shoulder.

When they broke apart, Peter offered, "Please, take Rhindon with you in the duel." Peter pulled out his beloved sword from his sheath. Edmund's eyes widened.

"But, Peter—" Edmund knew how much the sword meant to his brother. "Rhindon is your gift."

Peter replied, "I will give you anything you need to defeat Miraz." Peter offered the hilt of Rhindon to Edmund. Hesitantly, he took his brother's legendary sword.

Once Edmund felt the full weight of the sword, he remembered how easy it was to hold, how it fit comfortably in his hand as if it were made for him, not Peter. Even though he had seen his brother wield Rhindon thousands of times, he was still in awe of it and of Peter whenever he used it. He felt slightly better already about his fight with Miraz.

"Thank you, Peter," Edmund said as he drew his own sword, giving it to him. "You will need a sword while I use Rhindon." Peter only smiled at Edmund, looking remarkably more like himself.

"Remember, you are giving me back my sword after this duel. This is no trade," Peter teased.

"We will see if I feel inclined to," Edmund joked back, and the two of them laughed as brothers once more.

* * *

After the remaining preparations were finished for the duel and potential battle, the night's hours drew in, and the Narnians gathered for one last night in the How. The five sovereigns were mingling with their people, but always managed to remain close to one another, sharing a few laughs amongst friends and siblings alike.

They tried to keep the night light, but this proved difficult, for the overwhelming odds before them daunted over most of the joyful exchanges their night held. The uneasiness echoed throughout the crowds of people, and a silence overtook as the laughter died down and worried glances flickered across the room. The hours of dawn were drawing near, and no one was quite ready for what the day would bring.

Most leaders would have called it a night after such a mood overtook a camp, saying that the people needed rest before such a battle tomorrow. While that was true, their people needed something more than just sleep tonight. They needed reassurance; they needed hope. Most leaders would have crumbled over such incredible pressure. Peter was not like most leaders.

Edmund could not help the smile that etched across his face as he saw Peter rise with the sudden change in the room. With the help of Susan, he climbed on one of their makeshift tables. Scanning the room, Peter made sure that everyone could see him, for certainly, all eyes were trained on him. Peter glanced at each one of his siblings before returning his attention to his people.

"My good cousins and friends," Peter began with the calm and collected stature of a King of many battles and a great deal of experience. "I know that there are worries and fears for the upcoming battles ahead. I am here to ease such thoughts from your minds."

Peter gestured for them all to come closer, and they all certainly did.

"The duel will take place at noon in the stone structure in front of Aslan's How. There, in front of Telmarines and Narnians alike, the Usurper, Miraz, and my royal brother, King Edmund will duel a great battle for Narnia. But fear not, my friends, King Edmund is a fierce warrior in battle. Singlehandedly, he led the Narnian army against Orcs of the Wallowing Woods, destroyed the White Witch's wand in the First Battle of Beruna, battled the wicked Prince Rabadash in the Battle of Anvard, and only yesterday, killed the White Witch when she was resurrected again." Peter smirked. "Miraz has a great deal to fear."

Some Narnians cheered, others clapped, and they seemed to be slowly feeling better. Edmund remembered each of those battles as clearly as he did when he fought them. Each one was a different, terrifying challenge. They didn't make _him_ feel better specifically about his odds against Miraz, but they did lighten his mood because he couldn't help but grin at the mention of his battle with Rabadash.

"And forgot not, Prince Caspian, my royal siblings, and myself, have all prepared for every scenario in the event that the Telmarines do not honor their words."

A voice called out, no one ever quite knew who it was, but the question was raised, "What about Aslan?"

"Worry not, Aslan will watch over us as he has done in the past. My royal sisters will leave to go find the Highest King of Narnia in the morning," Peter announced with a reassurance. "Aslan will be by our side. He will lead us to victory against the Telmarines."

Standing tall and proud, Peter spoke with such belief that Edmund did not think any of them possessed. Watching Peter, Edmund could almost believe that they could handle all that was in front of them.

Some energy filled into the room now. More felt convinced. Peter's words made a hope stir within them. The legendary High King of Narnia was leading them against the Telmarines. He was certain and brave. His people loved every word that came from his mouth.

"If there is to be a battle, know that we will fight beside you. We will lead the army from the very front. If there is a retreat, we will be the last to fall back. We will be by your side against any foe that stands before us. Narnia will be free once again!" The Narnians cheered.

All of their doubts had been eased, for their High King had returned to them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate the continued support! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Duel

In the morning of, when the lights were still dim and the sky hung gray, both brothers were speaking with no words at all. Peter was helping Edmund into his suit of armor. Each moment of strapping the different pieces of armor was a message of love; his fingers gently grazed his brother's armor to make sure it was as secure as it could be. Every fine-tuning was to ensure his brother's safety, and Peter needed to be more than certain that his brother was protected before allowing him to go into battle.

Edmund fighting a battle he should have fought instead hurt him in a place that no one could have even believed was possible. Edmund was paying a price he should have never needed to even offer.

"Peter," Edmund's voice was vulnerable, a state that he knew Edmund never showed in another else's presence other than his. Edmund took Peter's shaking hands, holding them in his own to stop Peter from fidgeting with the armor any further. "You have gotten it," Edmund reassured. Peter slowly rose to look at his brother at his full height, noticing how close they were in size. It did not make him feel much better about this duel.

It was not that Peter doubted Edmund's skill. He knew that Edmund could defeat Miraz. It was just merely the idea of sending his dearest brother in a life-threatening situation. The duel was to the death after all.

Peter could not shake the feeling of wanting to hug Edmund and not let him go outside. That if he only held him forever, no one would ever hurt his brother, certainly not the man who had caused Peter so much pain already. He did not think he could bear to watch that same man inflict pain on his brother too.

"I wish I could fight in your place," he admitted. He felt shakiness flood throughout his body. Edmund's hands were steady, but he saw the fear in Edmund's eye.

"I know," Edmund replied quietly.

"Please," Peter began.

What could he say? Be careful? No amount of wishing and praying was going to influence the battle one way or the other. He could not simply tell Edmund to be safe, and he would just magically be. Peter noticed the tears that flicked down Edmund's cheeks. Gently, Peter wiped them away, holding the side of Edmund's face in his hand.

"I love you, Edmund." He then hugged Edmund, tightly and warmly. Edmund seemed to understand. Their embrace was to say everything they could not say with words.

* * *

The two brothers walked out of the How with the muffled shouts and cheers from the Narnians that stood above the walkway. Edmund could only hear the pounding in his own ears as he gripped his shield intensely with his left hand. Peter was walking beside him wearing his best neutral face.

With a quick a glimpse, Edmund could see the unsteadiness in Peter's composure. Understandably, Edmund felt about the same. Edmund's teeth were gritted in place, but he tried to remain calm and composed. He was not going to let his own people see him afraid nor the man that had been torturing his brother see any fear in him either.

Blinking into the sunlight, it only took a moment for his eyes to readjust before locking onto Miraz, who smugly sat in a throne-like chair across the Stone structure they were to fight in. He had two men to his left who were tightening up his armor while the man on Miraz's right firmly held a crossbow in his grasp. The sight of that crossbow made him uneasy as he and Peter made their way to the edge of the structure.

Miraz's venomous eyes lightened as he saw the two brothers, and that made Edmund feel even worse than the crossbow did. The man was rather large, even sitting down, and he did not even seem afraid. Who would be though? He was challenged by, as far as he knew, a boy of fifteen. Based on what Miraz was to be aware of, he had nothing to fear.

 _He has a great deal to fear from me,_ Edmund tried to convince himself. _Aslan will help me make him answer for his crimes against Narnia and against Peter_.

Edmund glanced at Peter, whose face was set in stone. He was hiding his fears very well, Edmund noticed. Peter held out Rhindon's sword sheath, and Edmund pulled the blade out.

Cheers erupted behind him as the Narnians cheered for their King. It added to the intensity that Edmund felt, but he did make him feel slightly better, with the people of Narnia cheering him on. Holding Peter's sword in his hand, Edmund felt a sense of calm wash over him. It was almost as if he could have Peter with him in the battle itself. Peter gave him one proud nod before Edmund took one step inside the stone field.

Miraz was well armored; Edmund realized he would have to be precise to do any serious damage to him. He had small breaks in his chainmail by his armpits and legs to allow for mobility. Other than a straight shot to Miraz's head, these areas were Edmund's best chance to take down his opponent.

Edmund heard Miraz mutter something to his soldiers before he placed his helmet on his head with a ferocious mask on the front that actually made him look more intimidating. Miraz drew his sword, and the cheers of the Telmarines followed him as he took a step towards Edmund. They partly circled each other before Miraz spoke to him.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz offered cruelly.

"No," Edmund retorted with confidence pouring out of him. "Your reign ends today." Miraz seemed taken back for a moment before he regained his composure.

"We will see, your majesty," Miraz mocked.

Edmund pulled down the visor to his helmet. Without waiting a moment later, he charged Miraz, and with one powerful cut, the two swords clashed.

Cheers echoed around them. The fight to the death had only just begun.

* * *

Between the hard strikes Miraz was delivering and his willingness to use his shield as a weapon, it took Edmund more than a few moments to adjust to fighting against him. Edmund parried with him the best he could, blocking more than striking until he received the front of Miraz's shield to the face. The blast only knocked him back a step before he sidestepped out of the way of Miraz's next attack and stepped around the large man, exposing Miraz's back.

With one quick slash, Edmund cut for the back of Miraz's knees, but Miraz was quicker than he anticipated and deflected his strike before Edmund could actually make contact. Miraz snarled in response as he flung forward.

As Miraz charged Edmund again, Edmund ducked out of the way, but made sure to slice across Miraz's chest as he passed him. Once Miraz turned to face him, he swiped at Edmund's head. Edmund dodged accordingly; however, Miraz accounted for that.

When Edmund rose from the dodge, Miraz smashed his shield against Edmund's face, knocking his helmet clean off. He was dazed, and his vision fuzzed for a moment. But it did not stop him from seeing Miraz's next swipe at his head.

He jerked his head back, only barely missing the blade. As Miraz made for another swing in anticipation of him raising his head once more, Edmund charged directions.

Instead, Edmund got lower to the ground, slicing Miraz across the leg. Miraz yelled out in pain, staggering back a few steps, which allotted Edmund the time to get to his feet and readjust his grip of his shield and sword.

In clear pain and anger, Miraz's eyes darted to his soldier with the crossbow, but when Miraz's murderous eyes returned to Edmund, they were angrier than they were before. Miraz charged at Edmund, aiming low this time as he swung his sword to take out Edmund's feet.

Unlike how Miraz's anticipated, Edmund did not do what Miraz expected. Certainly, Edmund jumped above Miraz's strike, but he did not dodge or move away from him. Edmund, who had several dwarf instructors and fought creatures of all sizes, was not startled by such a low cut strike.

When Edmund landed back on the ground, Miraz had stopped short a few paces in anticipation for Edmund moving out of the way. Instead, Edmund had caught him off guard. He went on the offensive immediately. He swung his sword quickly and pointedly. When Miraz met Edmund's sword on a low swing, Edmund already knew what his next move was going to be.

Edmund went high, and Miraz followed. But when Miraz moved to block his midsection and his lower half, Edmund sidestepped and went high once more. He made contact this time, slicing a clean cut across Miraz's shield arm on the exterior side. Miraz howled in pain, staggering back.

Right as Edmund was about to strike again, Miraz spoke to him, although, it came out more as a hiss: "When I am finished with you, your brother is next."

His words did as he intended. Edmund was caught off-guard, and Miraz took full advantage of this as he used his foot to undercut Edmund's leg, causing Edmund to crash down to the ground. He landed roughly on his back, barely having time to process his new disadvantaged situation as Miraz swung his sword at Edmund. He rolled out of the way, but he was not quick enough. He was still cut right below where his shoulder armor stopped on his shield arm.

Edmund felt a sharp, burning sensation as he cried out in pain. Gripping Rhindon as fiercely as he could, he swung at Miraz, which forced him to bring up his shield to defend himself and more importantly, bought Edmund the second he needed to stand up. As quickly as he could, Edmund scrambled to his feet, holding onto his shield and Rhindon with his life.

He stared down at Miraz, not sure how much more of this he could take when he heard a whine of a horse. He looked up to see Susan and Caspian riding in from the woods. _Where was Lucy? What about Aslan?_ Edmund was confused as a pained breath escaped his throat.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" Miraz mocked. Edmund could see the pain the man was in as well, even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

"We could take five minutes?" Edmund offered, trying not to sound too frail.

"Three," Miraz agreed. The two of them limped apart; Peter was right by his side, helping keep Edmund steady. Peter was so intently focused on Edmund that he did not see Susan until they had returned to their side of the stone field.

"Lucy?" Peter breathed in concerned.

"She made it through," Susan said. Glancing at Caspian, she added, "With some help."

"Thanks," Edmund managed.

"Well, you were both busy," Caspian replied.

Hesitantly, Peter told Susan, "You might want to get up." He looked to where the archers were gathered. "I don't trust the Telmarines to keep their word."

He eyed Edmund with cautious worry. He noticed but did not say anything. Edmund's eyes were to the crowds of Narnians. They seemed to sense the uneasiness. Before he could comment, Susan came over to him. She hugged him, causing him to wince as she held onto his sore body.

"Sorry," She said as she flinched away, almost afraid of hurting him anymore.

"I am okay," He muttered.

"Do be careful." She gave him a pained smile. She left their side to go up to the archers as his attention returned to his people. His eyes flickered to his brother; Peter's face had grimaced at his condition.

"Keep smiling," Edmund reminded him. They both put on their best-pained grins as Edmund raised Rhindon in the air. Their people cheered in joy. The uneasiness seemed to fade from them.

Edmund turned away from the Narnians, shuffling to the stool that had been placed in front of him. Caspian came to his side, trying to help pull his shield off his left arm, only resulting in Edmund flinching because of the pain that shot all the way down his arm from his injury. Caspian immediately let go of Edmund, backing off, as Edmund turned to Peter.

"We need to stop the bleeding," He could not hide the pain in his voice from his brother. Peter came to his side. His fingers grazed his shoulder as Peter poured a bit of water on the wound and grabbed a cloth to wrap the arm. Edmund looked over at Miraz, the man was getting his leg and arm tied up, and he looked angered to his very core.

This man frightened Edmund deeply. He was not sure if he could keep fighting him. He thought he was going to die. Thinking about never seeing Lucy again made him afraid. But thinking of how Peter and Susan were about to watch him die made him petrified.

Suddenly, Edmund was hit with a wave of fear as he looked to Peter, "If I don't make it, you will tell Susan and Lucy goodbye for me, won't you? And that I love them." For a moment, Peter did not meet his eyes, but then he did. Edmund saw the uncertainty, the fear that rested in them.

Peter said with great dread in his voice, "I will, Ed—I—" He never finished his own sentence. In that moment, he had tied the cloth down on Edmund's wound, causing Edmund to writhed in his own pain. When he recovered, Peter looked saddened by Edmund's reaction and must have decided against what he was going to say because instead, he said, "You can beat him, Edmund. We can save other words for later." _Only i_ _f there is a later_ , Edmund feared as he groggily stood up with Peter helping him to a standing position.

"Did you notice any weaknesses about him that might help me beat him?" Edmund asked as the two of them both shared a look at Miraz.

As Peter retightened the straps of the armor around Edmund's arm, he warned, "Forget about me in there." It was sound advice. He had let Miraz get to him, and it nearly cost him his life. He could not afford to make the same mistake twice. When Edmund frowned, Peter continued, "Don't fight for justice, or for anyone else, other than yourself. Fight to win." Peter placed the shield away from Edmund. Peter drew Edmund's sword that he was holding onto during the duel.

"You will not have a sword," Edmund pointed out. _If this does not go well_ , Edmund's mind finished.

"Just give me Rhindon when you beat him, alright?"

Peter gave him a small smile. Edmund took the other sword from Peter. Caspian held out Edmund's helmet to him, but he just shook his head in refusal.

With his own sword and Rhindon in his hands, he took stepped back out into the duel square. He was ready to end this, here and now.

The duel resumed from there.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know there was a bit of a longer delay for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **A special thank you to PadrePedro, Fanficteller, and thunderbird shadow for leaving reviews; I appreciate them greatly. Thank you for all the support, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dueling to the Death

Holding his dual swords, Edmund felt far more confident as he reentered the dueling square. Although, Edmund was a great deal wearier than when he first started the duel, he thought this time, he could defeat Miraz.

Instead of waiting for Miraz to strike first, this time Edmund lunged at Miraz and took on the offense immediately. Edmund was quick, striking with both of his blades fluently. Miraz was doing all he could to just keep up with Edmund's strikes. He was pushing Miraz back a good few steps, and Edmund thought he had gained the upper hand, only for him to miss time his next strike. It was a small error, but Miraz was an experienced swordsman, and this mistake cost Edmund.

Miraz took full advantage of Edmund's delay and came at him with a new ferocity, swinging both his sword and shield against Edmund. Edmund took the shield to the face a few times, using his swords to block the best he could the rest of the blows. He was losing ground against Miraz.

With Miraz's next strike, Edmund stepped out of the way, smashing Rhindon against Miraz's sword arm gauntlet. It was not enough to do any real damage to him, but by the sheer force of the strike, Miraz's sword released from his grasp.

Edmund took full advantage of this, making two quick strikes at Miraz. Then another. And another. Edmund saw an opening in Miraz's stomach and lunged forward with Rhindon.

But Miraz was quicker than Edmund thought he would be. Miraz pinned his shield arm to his torso, holding Rhindon still, and tried to backhand Edmund's face. As quickly as he could, Edmund released Rhindon from his grip and ducked out of the way of Miraz's hand.

Instead though, he made a quick slice right where Miraz's leg was tied, reopening the wound. Rhindon and Miraz's shield both clattered against the stone ground. Edmund staggered passed Miraz with the momentum, bringing his sword up to defend himself in anticipation for another attack from Miraz.

It never came.

"Respite!" Miraz hissed. "Respite." Miraz held out his hand as Edmund had his sword raised. Miraz was on his knees. _I could end this right here and now_ , Edmund thought to himself. "Respite," Miraz mumbled as he gasped in pain.

There were shouts all around Edmund from both sides. The Narnians were cheering while the Telmarines were angry. Edmund wanted to finish him, wanted to kill Miraz with one swift swipe of his wrist.

"Chivalry, Edmund," Peter's voice called out passed the others. Even with Edmund's fury built to the highest it could, his brother's voice released all of it. After everything Peter had endured, Edmund could not believe those words came out of his brother's mouth.

This man tortured Peter, was ruthless to their people, and downright cruel to every person he met. Miraz did not deserve such a pause. _This is not about him_ , Edmund realized. _I am a Knight and King of Narnia. Peter would give Miraz the respite in a moment like this, despite everything he has done_. Edmund felt that he should do the same. Peter's words shook him out of his rage, and he lowered his sword to his side with effort.

He glanced at Peter who was nervously watching him. Edmund gave in and walked passed Miraz to give him his respite. Peter offered him a small smile; Edmund almost returned the expression when Peter's face shifted to one of alarm and panic.

"Watch out!" Peter shouted. Edmund immediately swung back around to only barely dodge Miraz's strike at him.

Miraz seemed to have, in his own rage, grabbed his fallen sword and decided that despite calling the respite, he was going to try to kill Edmund. Edmund thanked Aslan for his speed as Miraz swung at him sloppily another time, and Edmund brought his sword upwards to block.

However, despite Miraz's own sluggish strike, Miraz knocked the blade right out of Edmund's hand. Miraz lunged at Edmund as he swung his blade at Edmund's torso. Edmund sidestepped, and once he had gotten a hold of both ends of Miraz's sword, he knew what he was going to do.

It was a move that Oreius had taught them all those years ago. Peter and Edmund had practiced this move routinely to ensure that even without a sword, they could still disarm their opponents.

With twirling of the blade from both ends with his hands, Edmund maneuvered the blade right out of Miraz's hand, and once he repositioned the blade, Edmund shoved the sword straight in between the plates of armor that Miraz was wearing.

Miraz gasped in pain and surprise as Edmund rose to his feet. Miraz fell to his knees; Edmund yanked the sword out of him. Edmund towered over him and held the sword across his chest, still raised, ready to give the final blow.

There was not a sound in the whole field. No one uttered a word. Until Miraz gazed up at Edmund, asking, "What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?"

In that moment, Edmund knew that he could not kill this man. No, Miraz did not deserve mercy. He deserved the punishment of death, but Miraz was trying to provoke him; Edmund could see he was afraid too. Edmund gritted his teeth, before slowly lowering his arm.

"It is not up to me," Edmund decided, turning back to Caspian and Peter, holding the sword out to the both of them.

He was not sure who should kill Miraz; between the two of them, they both had the right. Certainly, Peter had a directly personal grudge against Miraz, but Caspian had everything taken away from him by Miraz: His father, his birthright, and almost his life. They were fighting over Caspian's throne after all.

Caspian looked to Peter, and all Peter said in response was, "His life is not mine to take."

With a pale face, Caspian came over, taking the sword from Edmund's hand. Wincing, Edmund picked up his fallen sword and Rhindon. He made his way to Peter's side, slowly handing Rhindon back to him.

"Perhaps, I was wrong. Maybe, you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all," Miraz said as Caspian raised his sword to strike his head.

Miraz lowered his head, and Caspian let out a scream as he brought the sword down. Edmund was surprised Caspian brought the sword down at all, but was pleased to see that Caspian drove the sword into the grass patch in front of Miraz. Caspian raised his head as Miraz looked utterly shocked to still be alive.

"Not one like you," Caspian replied. Releasing the sword, Caspian leaned back, saying, "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian slowly turned back to Peter and Edmund, and once he got back to their side, the Narnians behind them cheered for their new King; it brought a smile to Edmund's face.

Edmund glanced at Miraz and saw his soldier helping him to his feet as Edmund patted Caspian's shoulder. Edmund turned back around to his people with a smile of relief plastered on his face. Peter still looked shaken, but much more at ease.

Suddenly from behind them, Peter and Edmund both heard a gasping cry of pain, causing them both to turn around. To their surprise, Miraz was staggering to the ground with an arrow, one that looked like one of Susan's, sticking out of his side.

 _Oh, no,_ was all Edmund could think of before the soldier that was supposed to be helping Miraz, yelled, "Treachery! They shot him!" The solider retrieved the sword that Caspian left and scurried back to his horse. "They murdered our king!"

Peter and Edmund both turned back to their archers as Peter commanded, "Be ready!"

Caspian, with distress flooding his voice, yelled as he pointed to behind them, "Peter!"

A Telmarine soldier was charging the two of them. Before Edmund could even redraw his sword, Peter stepped forward, blocked the soldier's strike, and sliced him on the knee before cleanly cutting off his head.

Without a moment later, he turned back to the Bear and Caspian, ordering, "Go!" The Bear complied while Caspian climbed on his horse. Peter and Edmund raced to the opposite side of the stone field closest to the Telmarine army.

The Telmarines started shouting orders, and in the next moment, they were firing boulders at them. As the boulders smashed around them, Peter and Edmund did not move. They had both of their swords drawn. They were ready to lead this attack against the Telmarines at the very front of it.

"Cavalry, attack!" a loud voice called from the Telmarine side. The front soldiers began to charge towards them. _This is what we anticipated; this is what we planned for,_ Edmund reminded himself when his nerves started to fill him. _Oh, Aslan, we need you here._

The boulders kept smashing around them. Edmund glanced at Peter, and he saw that Peter was no longer quite so shaken anymore; he was ready for this battle. And Edmund could admit that with Peter standing by his side, he was ready to go into any battle too.

As the Cavalry waned in, Edmund heard Susan yell, "Archers, at the ready!"

The Cavalry was charging straight for them, all Edmund could hear was the pounding of hooves slamming into the dirt as they charged. After the Cavalry gained a few more feet closer, Peter turned around to Caspian, and Caspian rode his horse into the How. That was the start of their plan.

The Cavalry were closing the distance between them and Peter and Edmund. Once the horn was sounded below, Edmund heard Peter begin the count, "One."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read! I really do appreciate all the support for this story. It means a lot. Shoutout to thunderbird shadow for reviewing! Thank you everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle For Narnia

Every passing second, Edmund felt nervous, readjusting his grip on his sword repeatedly to ensure that he did in fact have it secure. The Cavalry was only a few hundred yards away. _Too close,_ Edmund thought.

"Nine," Peter counted before shouting, "Get ready!"

In the next moment, their plan had finally reached fruition. In front of them, the ground crumbled out, and the front of the Cavalry crashed down in the newly formed pit. The Narnian archers rained arrows down on the fallen Cavalry as the remaining of the Cavalry was attacked on both sides of their backs by Caspian's reinforcements.

"Charge!" Peter raised Rhindon in the air as Edmund climbed on the back of a horse, grabbing hold of the crossbow that the Telmarine soldier had left behind.

Edmund's horse galloped on the outer rim while he shot into the collapsed pit that held the Cavalry. Edmund saw Peter lead the charge against the Telmarines. While Edmund thought they were doing rather well in the first few minutes of this battle with their plan succeeding, he knew better than to get ahead of himself.

The battle for Narnia had only just begun.

* * *

All was going as well as could be expected until it was not. They were becoming overwhelmed when Peter had decided they needed to retreat.

"Back to the How!" Peter commanded as the remaining Telmarines were closing in around them.

As they all raced back, Peter saw boulders slamming into the How's entrance, and right before his eyes, he watched as two of his soldiers were crushed from the entrance collapsing down on them. But that was not what stopped Peter's heart. As terrible as it was to watch two Narnians being crushed, it was where the archers were standing that caught Peter's attention.

When the entrance had caved it, it had brought down some of the archer's perch and Susan along with it. She was clutching onto Trumpkin's arm as she dangled twenty feet from the ground. Peter could not move, could not do anything as he watched in horror while his sister nearly fell off the ledge. He noticed Caspian came to his side; they had a moment's glance between one another before both of their attentions returned to Susan.

Peter thought that if Caspian's face was any representation of his own face, then he must look petrified. Peter swallowed hard as he watched Trumpkin released Susan onto the ledge above the caved in entrance that was still intact. When she got her footing, Susan gave Peter a reassuring nod.

A cry shook Peter out of his thoughts and worries over his sister and brought him back to the battle at hand. Peter looked behind him and saw the dreaded truth. They were surrounded. The Telmarines were closing in on them, killing far more Narnians than Narnians were killing of the Telmarines.

There would be no escaping this, Peter realized. Peter readjusted Rhindon in his hand. _Aslan is with us, even now_ , Peter reassured himself.

Next to him, Susan had come down from the ledge, bow at the ready. Caspian was beside her, giving him a determined look. Lastly, Edmund ran up to them, ditching his crossbow as he looked over at Peter.

Peter knew in his heart that this was their last desperate attempts against the Telmarines, but with one look at Edmund, he knew they would fight to the death with one another, just as they always had for the years they reigned together. Edmund pulled out his sword, telling Peter with no words at all that he was ready to face this with him.

With Susan, Caspian, and Edmund by his side, he was ready to lead Narnia with them, even if it was for one last time. Turning his head back towards the Telmarines in front of them, Peter took one final breath and began the final charge against the Telmarines.

* * *

Peter was directly in front as the four sovereigns led their final charge. Edmund saw Peter kick the first Telmarine that crossed his path, beginning their last fight against the Telmarines.

Edmund immediately was fighting against two different enemies, quickly out-maneuvering the one, cutting straight through the Telmarine's armor. Once that soldier had collapsed, Edmund quickly scooped up his fallen sword. Using both the Telmarine's sword and his own, the other Telmarine soon fell against Edmund's two blades.

Edmund caught a glimpse at Susan who was battling directly next to him and glanced at Peter who was on Susan's other side. Both were fairing well against their outnumbering opponents.

Edmund's thoughts were interrupted when three Telmarines charged him from their front line. Swinging against sword and shield, Edmund found fighting these soldiers was growing difficult, especially every time he swung his injured arm. The fatigue of the duel was also reaching him quicker than he had hoped, and defending himself was taking more energy than it should have.

After disarming one Telmarine and killing that soldier with one quick flick of his wrist, the other two Telmarines both brought their swords down on Edmund. He blocked the strike with his right sword, but failed to be quick enough with the strike on his left. By the sheer force of mistiming the attack, Edmund stumbled backwards, crashing down to the ground, losing his grip of his left sword when he landed on his injured arm.

One of the Telmarines jumped on top of him, pulling a dagger as he tried to stab Edmund with it. Frantically, Edmund released his grip of his own blade and caught the Telmarine's wrists in attempts to stop the dagger from being completely brought down, keeping the blade only inches from his throat.

"Edmund!" Edmund heard Peter's voice ring out over the battle's roar. Edmund could not even look in his brother's direction, despite desperately wanting to, while he tried to keep the dagger away from his throat. Edmund was losing the battle against the Telmarine as the dagger came closer and closer to his chin.

Only the desperation to stay alive kept him fighting to keep the dagger away. The Telmarine smirked as he brought the blade close to Edmund's neck, despite Edmund's fleeting attempts to stop him.

In the next moment, a red-finned arrow pierced right through the soldier's throat from the side. Blood splurged out of his mouth, all of his efforts to kill Edmund faded. Edmund's eyes widened as the man keeled over, collapsing to his side.

Edmund quickly pushed the legs of the soldier off him, frantically scooping up his two fallen swords. The other soldier who was previously attacking him laid dead with an arrow in him as well.

Edmund looked thankfully over to Susan, who he knew had been the one to save him. He watched her release another arrow into the fray of soldiers. Thankfully, Trumpkin was right beside Susan, defending her from close attacks as she fired arrows.

As Edmund managed to regain his balance and tried to calm himself after nearly being killed, he found he really was not able to. There was very little relief to be found. He saw that the soldiers were rapidly closing in around them.

In horror, he watched as the two soldiers fighting Caspian knocked him into the grand pit that they had made to trap the Cavalry previously. He almost ran to Caspian until he saw a flash of red armor fall down to his far left.

On the other side of Susan, Edmund saw a Telmarine use his spear to take out Peter's feet from under him. From the ground, Peter desperately fought with Rhindon to block the strikes of the three soldiers that surrounded him.

Edmund started to run to him when he saw the Telmarine with the spear drive that spear into the top Peter's arm, pinning him where he laid. He screamed out in pain. Edmund threw his left sword, and with great precision, the sword landed in the back of the Telmarine who had the spear. Edmund thought that he needed to thank Lucy for all her lessons on throwing knives and swords.

Peter tried to block another strike from one of the two remaining Telmarines and barely had the strength to sluggishly bring Rhindon upward. The other Telmarine grabbed hold of Peter's sword arm, pinning it to the ground. The first Telmarine soldier held his sword to Peter's chest. He raised his sword to bring it down on Peter.

"Peter!" Edmund cried as he realized he was too late. He was not going to be fast enough to save his brother.

Just as the Telmarine's sword almost made contact with Peter's heart, a large tree root busted through the ground, wrapping around the soldier's waist, and proceeded in throwing the soldier across the battlefield. The same happened to the soldier that was holding onto Peter's arm.

Edmund watched in awe as more and more roots were coming through the ground, fighting against the Telmarines. Edmund saw giant trees walking towards the battle, causing the Telmarines to disperse and start fleeing. Edmund cleared the distance between him and Peter in the next second while Peter was trying to pull the spear out of his arm.

Quickly and gently, Edmund pulled the spear out, causing Peter to let out a pained gasp. Edmund tried to look at the injury; Peter waved him off.

Instead of fighting Peter on this, Edmund helped Peter to his feet as the trees moved passed them to defend them from the Telmarines.

Peter gave Edmund a grateful look before stumbling over to the pit that Caspian was trying to crawl out of. Extending his hand to him, Peter helped Caspian climb out. Edmund joined them over there; Caspian looked around in amazement.

"Lucy," Peter smiled with relief pouring through his voice. Susan joined them as they watched the Telmarines flee. She looked just as rejoiced as they all did.

They were retreating; Edmund could hardly believe it. _Aslan had returned_. Edmund smiled as the Narnians cheered.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted, holding up Rhindon to the sky. The Kings and Queen of Narnia led the charge behind the retreating Telmarines to the waterfront.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! We are only a few more chapters out from the end! Honestly, thank you so much for reading! Special shoutout to thunderbird shadow, ForTheLoveOfPeter, and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing and saying such kind words. Thanks everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19: Aslan's Return

As they treaded through the forest, they were barely behind the Telmarines running frantically towards the waterfront. However, once the Narnians got there, the Telmarines were stopped. The soldiers in the back were confused and held their swords up to them. It took Peter only a moment to see why.

Standing in front of Miraz's great army, holding out her dagger, was Lucy. To Peter, she looked ready to take on the entire army herself. Peter felt immediately anxious in seeing her standing before all the soldiers. He glanced at Edmund for some kind of reassurance, only to see him rather proud of Lucy instead.

In the next moment, Peter saw Aslan emerge from the woods behind Lucy and walk over until he was right beside her. Peter felt a calming relief wash over him at the sight of Aslan. _He came back_. There was little left to fear. Aslan had returned.

Peter saw one of the lords who had been torturing him, Sopespian, lead the charge at Lucy and Aslan. Peter only panicked for a moment before he heard the great roar of Aslan, and the soldiers halted for a moment.

Following Aslan's roar, Peter saw giant waves coming towards the bridge before finally forming into a twenty-foot River God. The sight filled Peter with such a delight. It was not his first time seeing a river god, but he knew it had been far too long since once had been seen in Narnia. The River God only glanced at Aslan before ripping the bridge upward with its hands.

Soldiers and horses jumped off the bridge, desperately, trying to flee from the River God. But up still remaining on the bridge was that wrecked Lord Sopespian who had refused to leave or surrender. Instead, the water crashed down on him before descending back into a calm river.

Not long after that did the remaining Telmarines quickly surrendered.

After walking through the water to them, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian knelt in front of Aslan, waiting for his words or actions.

"Rise, Kings and Queen of Narnia," Aslan commanded. As Edmund and Susan rose, Peter realized a few seconds later that he did not rise with them. He looked down in shame, not able to meet Aslan's eyes. "Why do you hesitate?" Aslan asked him.

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "I have made so many mistakes."

"As we all have, these make you no less of the King you are," Aslan told him. "Rise, my son, as the High King you have always been and always will be." Peter blushed slightly as he managed to rise when Aslan said, "Rise, my Kings of Narnia." When Caspian did not rise with Peter, Aslan added, "All of you."

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian said.

"For that very reason, I know that you are," Aslan spoke back to him. Hesitantly, Caspian rose to his feet along side of Peter and his siblings.

* * *

Once the initial meetings and surrendering took place, there was the matter of crowning Caspian. After everything was settled over the next day, Caspian was to be crowned in the early afternoon on the same day he had asked the four Pevensies to join him in the throne room before the coronation.

Narnians had been redecorating the castle to resemble less of the reign of Miraz, but swiftly exited the room when Caspian kindly asked them to do so, for he wanted a private moment with the Kings and Queens.

Following the departure of the Narnians from the room, Caspian faced the four of them, looking a bit nervous.

"I would like to ask each of you, if you could pardon advice for ruling before I become King. I would greatly appreciate it," Caspian hesitantly asked.

"Yes, of course," Peter agreed, giving a side-glance to his siblings to make sure it was all right with them.

Caspian stood in front of Lucy, who smiled at him brightly and proudly. "Caspian," Lucy nearly chuckled. Then, her face became more serious with her smile still there to assure him. "My advice to you is to show kindness to your friends and enemies alike. It is not the strength of your army, but the inspiration of your leadership on your victory." Lucy hugged Caspian, and he thanked her for her words before going over to Edmund.

Edmund gave him a knowing smirk, causing Caspian chuckled. In a kind voice, Edmund said, "Caspian, I impart on you the advice I used everyday in our reign and in our lives in our world: to always be just and merciful when the times call for it." Edmund looked rather thoughtful before adding, "And learn as much as you can about Narnia's history as well as the history of those around you. It will help you to know who may be an ally and who may be enemies." Caspian hugged Edmund and thanked him.

When Caspian went over to Susan, she gave him a small smile. "The advice I offer is to remember that some battles are better fought with words than swords. But always be ready for when a battle draws near," Susan said with a hint of sadness in her face. "For your people will always need a leader to fight for them and to share in the joys of peace." Caspian hugged her, and once he thanked her, he went over to Peter.

Peter smiled at him, placing a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "What I have learned, even from this time in Narnia, is that as a King you are always learning more about yourself and how to rule. Surround yourself with people you trust and value their opinions," Peter said. He pulled Caspian into a hug. "Remember, to have faith in Aslan and in yourself. Narnia is in great hands," Peter quietly assured.

Once they broke apart, Caspian looked to all of them, saying, "Thank you. Thank you all of you. I will do my best to be as great of leaders to Narnia as you four have always been."

They smiled at him, knowing that he certainly would be a great King of Narnia. In the following hours, they were with Caspian for his coronation.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood by each other's side, as Aslan stood by Caspian. Trufflehunter came over to Caspian with a golden crown as glorious as the ones the four of them wore all those years ago.

Aslan crowned Caspian, "I hereby proclaim you, Caspian the Navigator, King of Narnia." Trufflehunter placed the crown on Caspian's head, and Caspian rose as King.

All four of the Pevensies were proud to stand by Caspian as a ruler of Narnia. With their people, the four of them called out, "Long Live, King Caspian."

* * *

After a grand ball to celebrate Caspian's coronation was held, the next morning, Aslan had called for Peter and Susan to come meet him in the garden. Peter was rather nervous to see Aslan, despite what Aslan had told him previously. He worried that Aslan would be angry, or worse, hate him for his mistakes. Edmund had reassured Peter that Aslan would forgive him; he just needed to forgive himself. Peter was not so convinced.

As they approached Aslan, Susan took a hold of Peter's hand. Aslan looked at them with pride and love, and Peter immediately felt ashamed to not deserve such affection. By the time they reached Aslan, Peter was already distraught with guilt.

Before Aslan could utter a sound, Peter was already speaking. "I know I failed you, Aslan," Peter confessed, gripping Susan's hand tighter. "I am truly sorry. You had such faith in me to lead as High King, and I could not live up to what you wanted."

"Peter," Aslan growled not unkindly, causing Peter to look at him. Aslan's eyes were soft and kind. When he spoke again, his voice was gentle, yet stern. "The day I made you High King of Narnia, I gave you the title, _Magnificent_ , and I meant it. My son, you do not need to prove yourself to me, I have seen who you are from the very beginning. You could never fail me, and I was not wrong about you."

"I was so foolish," Peter said. "And careless. All of them died because of me." Peter fell before Aslan's paws, releasing Susan's hand.

Before, Peter hoped he could ignore the guilt and the pain of what he had caused, but being in front of Aslan made all of those shameful emotions resurface. He did not feel like he deserved anything from Aslan anymore.

"What more must you do to prove your worthiness to yourself?" Aslan asked sadly. "You have already done so to me."

Peter was not convinced. "I am so sorry, Aslan. I never should have gone on that raid. All of those Narnians were murdered because of my actions."

"What have you learned?" Aslan asked simply.

Peter thought for a moment before saying, "To heed to the guidance of others and to have more faith in you-and in myself." Peter's tears rolled down his face. "I wanted so desperately to prove that I was still a great king and ended up showing that I still have a lot to learn."

"My dear child, you must learn to accept your mistakes and forgive yourself as I have already forgiven you. You will need to learn this when you return to your own world." When Susan and Peter looked rather confused at Aslan, he explained with a gentleness neither of them ever heard before, "This is the end of the lessons you will learn in Narnia. You will not be returning again." Aslan looked at Susan. "For both of you, dear ones."

"We are not coming back?" Susan choked out as if she could not bear the thought.

Peter felt the tears pour out from his eyes as his emotions overtook him. "Please, do not punish Susan for my mistakes—"

"Peter." Aslan's voice made Peter feel a wave of calm and comfort that no words could describe. When Peter's breathing eased and he was better composed, Aslan looked to them both, saying, "You have given Narnia your love and your heart as Narnia has given you theirs. Both of you will never stop being a Narnian King and Queen, but you have already learned all the lessons that Narnia can teach you." With these words, Peter could almost feel the guilt of his mistakes leave him, almost. Certainly, Peter wanted Aslan's forgiveness, but did not want to never return to Narnia.

"I don't want to leave," Peter admitted. "I will miss you, Aslan."

"As will I," Susan said with tears trickling down her face as she knelt beside Peter, taking his hand once more, which helped steady him as it did her. "We will miss Narnia and you so terribly."

"I know, my child, but you will not be alone, for I am always with you."

"Will we ever see you again?" Peter asked.

"No one knows what the future will hold, not even I." Peter looked rather afraid at hearing this. "Fear not, my children, for you may find me in your own world."

"You are there too?" Susan asked, sounding rather uncertain.

"Yes, I go by many names, and you must learn mine in your world."

"We will find you there, Aslan, I promise," Peter said.

"I do hope so, my dear ones," Aslan replied with a hopeful voice.

"But Aslan, without Narnia, what are we to do now?" Susan asked.

"Live and leave your mark on your world. You cannot stay between two. You must learn to live in your world and help that world as you have helped Narnia." Peter wiped away his tears. He could hardly process what he was hearing. "You will miss Narnia, and Narnia will miss you both. But know that you are leaving Narnia in well hands."

"I know," Peter replied gravely and quietly.

"This is a great deal to process. I know. We can spend as much time as you need to."

And the three of them just sat in each other's company. Peter and Susan cried with Aslan, hugging him, kissing him, and slowly, for only Aslan knew how long they truly were with one another, the two of them accepted that they were leaving Narnia. Peter began saying goodbye to everything in his mind. Saying goodbye to the one place he ever truly felt was home.

When their emotions had eased the best they could, Aslan breathed on them, and they felt a warming calm rush over them. They had gotten up to return to the others, when Aslan said, "Remember, Peter and Susan, even in your world, once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King and Queen."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and the patience with the delayed posting! Holidays, studies, and family made posting a challenge. There is only one more chapter left! I cannot believe this story is almost at its conclusion.**

 **Special shoutout to thunderbird shadow and my two anonymous reviewers! I am already developing my next major story, and I will share more details in the final chapter posting.** **I cannot believe we are almost at the end!** **Thank you so much for reading everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20: Returning Home

"Walk with me. It is time we joined the others," Aslan asked of them, and the two of them complied as they walked the castle grounds with him. He was speaking words of comfort and assurances when they saw Caspian coming towards them. Caspian stopped, though, before turning his back to them as if he had changed his mind about approaching. The three of them stopped when Aslan addressed Caspian, saying, "Your majesty?"

Hesitantly, Caspian looked back at the three of them, and Peter guessed he must have seen the pain in their faces because Caspian now looked saddened when he did not look so before.

"We are ready," said Caspian, "Everyone is gathered." As quickly as he came, Caspian left to return to their people, who all had gathered by the tree near the city's edge at Aslan's request.

Just as they were approaching the tree, Aslan pulled Peter aside for a moment alone while Susan joined Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and the others on the platform by the tree.

"Peter," Aslan spoke calmly. When Peter noticed Aslan was looking at his scarred hands, Peter did the same.

He remembered how he received every single mark that littered his hands. The marks that even the cordial could not heal completely. Every experience was still fresh in his mind. For a moment, he worried: without Aslan's help, he would not be able to overcome the experiences.

When Peter's attention shot to Aslan for support, Aslan assured him, "You will recover from your time with the White Witch and Miraz, I promise you. It will be difficult at first, but you are strong, and you are surrounded by those who love you very dearly." The faintest of smiles flickered on Peter's face from this; tears welled in his eyes in pure relief. "Your enemies will not be able to hurt you in your world. You will be safe from them."

"Thank you, Aslan," Peter hugged him. Once he broke apart from Aslan, Peter looked at his family with a new sense of calm and peace as he walked with Aslan next to them.

* * *

When they had gathered by the tree, Lucy was excited with the possibilities of what could happen. She knew Aslan had something planned. She could not wait to see what it was. However, when she saw Aslan, Peter, and Susan approach, she knew something was amiss, or at the very least, she knew something was bothering Peter and Susan.

Susan came up to Edmund and her first. She looked like she had been crying, but when Edmund asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head. They both backed off from there. Then Peter joined them, and while he seemed sad as well, there was also something different about him. He did not seem like the weight of the world was bearing down on him. He seemed lighter, more at ease. It suited him.

Caspian announced the option of living in peace with the Narnians for the Telmarines who chose to stay, while offering the option to return to the land of their ancestors if they did not wish to remain in Narnia.

"It has been hundreds of years since we left Telmar," one of the Telmarines had shouted.

Aslan eased them by telling them how the land of their forefathers was not Telmar, but in fact, the world that Lucy and her siblings came from. She was rather surprised by this because as far as she knew, there were only a few other humans, outside her own family, who had ever entered this world from theirs before.

The first volunteer was the General Glozelle, who despite Caspian claiming was _not all that bad, Lucy_ , was still a man who made Lucy's heart sink when she saw him. Any of the lords or generals of Miraz's army did. They had tried to destroy Narnia, and some even played a hand in torturing her brother. It was difficult not to feel cold around them.

The next volunteer was Caspian's Aunt and his baby cousin, followed by his Aunt's father. The four of them stepped before Aslan, and he told them, "Because you have stepped forward first, your life in this world will be a good one." He breathed on them, and Lucy saw them smile brightly. She could not help herself from mimicking their facial expressions of delight.

Together, the four of them walked through the passageway in the tree. In one moment, Lucy saw them all walking, only for them to disappear right before her eyes. _What amazing magic is this,_ Lucy thought to herself, rather impressed. The Telmarines did not share her feelings about the matter.

The Telmarines were shouting at Caspian because of the sudden disappearance from crossing through the tree. Caspian uneasily looked back at Lucy and her siblings. To calm the worries, Reepicheep volunteered his own men and himself to walk through the passageway immediately.

With a gentle face, Aslan looked to Lucy and her siblings instead. Lucy was not sure what Aslan was expecting of them, until Peter took a small step forward.

"We will go," Peter proclaimed. Lucy saw Peter holding the hilt of Rhindon as if to steady himself, yet, this time, Lucy did not think he needed it.

Hesitantly, Edmund said, "We will?" She was hoping it was all some mistake, but the way that Peter and Susan held themselves, she doubted it was. The two of them were both trying to remain strong, she could tell. Now, at least, she knew what had been bothering them both when she first saw them.

"It is our time to leave," Peter said. He walked over to Caspian. "Besides, we aren't really needed here anymore." Holding out Rhindon to Caspian, Caspian took a hold of the sword as Peter passed the mantle to him.

"I will hold onto it until you have returned," Caspian assured.

"That's just it," Susan broke the attention from Peter and Caspian. "We aren't coming back."

Lucy's entire heart broke. They were leaving forever? They had just seemed to arrive back to their home, and now, they were being sent back to their world. To never return? That was too much to bear. She wanted to stay here, forever if they could. She loved being in Narnia. This was their home after all.

"We're not?" Edmund managed.

Peter came back over to them. A soft, reassuring smile found its way to his face as he looked to them both. "You two will return, or at least, I think he means you two," Peter explained, shooting a glance at Aslan.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy pleaded with Aslan. He only smiled in return.

"No, dear one, quite the opposite. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world, and now, must live in their own," Aslan replied.

Lucy still could not believe it. Even if Edmund and she were to return to Narnia, she could not imagine it being without Peter and Susan. They were the four Kings and Queens. Together.

She did not want to know how it must feel for Peter and Susan. This was their home just as much as it was hers, and to be told they could not come back must have been devastating. It must only be worse to know that Edmund and Lucy could return one day without them. Her eyes kept flashing between Susan, Peter, and Aslan. She just did not understand.

"It's all right, Lu." Peter gingerly took her hand. "It's not how I thought it would be," His voice was soft and gentle, almost able to ease her running thoughts. He looked sad, but not as distraught as she could imagine herself being if she was told she could never return. He gently held her hand in his as he continued, "But it's alright. One day, you'll see too." He gave her the kindest of smiles as he led her, with Edmund following behind them, over to their friends to say goodbye while Susan left their side to go to Caspian.

Lucy curtsied to Doctor Cornelius, before curtsying to Trumpkin. Realizing that she could not bear waiting any longer, she gave him a fierce hug with all of her might. He held her close, and she certainly hoped that when they returned, she could see him again. She was going to miss him dearly, and when they broke apart, she told him as such. Once Lucy, Edmund, and Peter had their goodbyes, they turned their attention to catch the end of Susan's with Caspian.

Caspian and Susan shared a sad laugh with one another before hugging, his face dipping deep into her shoulder as if to kiss it. They embraced one another for only a moment more before letting go.

Sadly, Susan returned to the side of her siblings as Lucy continued to clutch onto the hand of her brother dearly. The four of them looked back to see their friends, Caspian, Aslan, all smiling at them as they were about to leave.

With their last looks at Narnia and their friends finished, the four of them held hands as Edmund led the way through, followed by Susan, then Peter, and finally Lucy. The four of them walked through the tree, and for one moment, they were looking at the Northern sky of Narnia to then the train station back in England.

Lucy looked back, hoping that she would see a glimpse of the Narnia she left, but only saw the hustle of the morning commuters trying to catch their train. When she turned back to her siblings in front of her, Peter was giving her a small smile, "You will get back there one day."

* * *

Only a few weeks after they returned did Lucy ask Peter how he was handling not going back to Narnia. To her surprise, he said he understood and was almost relieved.

"How can you be glad you are not returning?" Lucy asked bluntly. Peter shook his head.

"No, I am going to miss Narnia for every day in this world. I already do," Peter clarified. "But I think I have fought against enough enemies of Narnia for a while. Maybe in some time, I won't be as bothered by what happened with Miraz and the White Witch, but for now," He sighed. "For now, I know I am safe here, and the three of you are safe here too."

Lucy smiled at him, hugging his side, saying, "Oh, Peter, Narnia was lucky to have you."

Although, he felt a great deal of sadness that ached his heart when he awoke every morning with the knowledge that he would never return to Narnia, he was grateful for every moment he had ever to spent in Narnia. He was going to miss his home terribly, he knew that.

However, being in England now with his siblings surrounding him, helping him battle his nightmares, and knowing that no White Witch or Usurper was going to come and hurt them or him, he felt like he could manage without Narnia, at least, for a little while.

Besides, he already knew Aslan would keep them safe in both Narnia and in this world.

All Peter had to do was find him in this one, and he was determined to do just that.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to every single person who has read this! I greatly appreciate the support for this story! A special shoutout thunderbird shadow and the guest reviewer for their reviews. Thank you to all my reviewers in all of the chapters. They really mean a lot and are fantastic motivators!**

 **As I mentioned in the last chapter, I am already working on my next major story, and this one will be taking place during the Horse and his Boy, focusing specifically on the Pevensies and if Cor did not warn the Narnians in time. I am still in the writing phase of this, but I am eager to show you all once I finish and edit it. My goal is to release it in early to mid January (Granted if my upcoming finals are not the death of me). I have some one-shots I am also planning to release in the interim.**

 **Honestly, I cannot believe we got to the end of this story. It has been a fantastic journey, and I cannot wait to share more of my stories with you in the future. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
